Una Tarde En El Hospital
by Ckamilafanstwilight
Summary: Bella llebava 1 año acompañando a su mamá al hospital ya que tenia cancer. ¿que pasa cuando en un momento se encuentra con un par de ojos verdes?. HARE CONTI :D -TERMINADO- ATENCION... SUBI EL EPILOGO :D
1. Chapter 1

**Una tarde en el hospital**

Me encontraba en el hospital, hace un año le habían diagnosticado cáncer de estomago a mi madre y tenia que venir 1 vez al mes a hacerse exámenes.

Hoy estaba acompañándola en su rutina, haciéndose varios exámenes, mi mamá creía que yo no me daba cuenta… pero cada vez la veía mas debilitada y sentía que me dejaba sola. Todavía me acuerdo cuando le había dado un ataque gástrico, sentí que en ese momento la perdería para siempre

Puede que uno no se de cuenta, pero el cáncer consume a la persona y a la familia con ella por completo

Tomé mi cabeza con las manos y suspire

No quería que mamá se muriera pero también era lo mejor para ella, mucho sufrimiento tampoco es bueno para el alma… sin poder evitarlo lloré, lloré por que no podía hacer nada por ella y por que sabia que ella solo se aferraba a la vida por mi

-disculpa, te encuentras bien- dijo una voz aterciopelada

Levante la vista y vi al hombre mas hermoso, con un pelo broncíneo y unos ojos verdes profundos

-la verdad no- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-si quieres, podemos ir a la cafetería, se ve que no has dormido muy bien- dijo tocando mis ojeras

Y era cierto, la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo por la preocupación

-esta bien, creo que necesito despejarme un poco- dije parándome de mi silla y tratando de sonreírle

-disculpa no se tu nombre- dijo

-me llamo bella swan- respondí – ¿tu eres?- pregunté

-edward cullen- dije tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos

Sentí una paz demasiado rica cuando tome su mano

-y que haces aquí- pregunte mientras seguíamos nuestro camino a la cafetería

-bueno –suspiro- mi hermana, alice tiene leucemia y vino a dejar unos papeles y a hacerse unos exámenes, la vine a acompañar- dijo

-oh… disculpa no quería hacerte sentir mal- dije tratando de disculparme

-no te preocupes, no tenias por que saberlo… y tu por que estas aquí- dijo mirándome

Inevitablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-bueno, mi mamá tiene cáncer al estomago y se esta haciendo unos… exámenes- no pude evitar que se me quebrara la voz

Las lágrimas se desbordaron inconcientemente de mis ojos, me dolía no poder ayudarla, me dolía saber que si moría yo no podría hacer nada

De pronto senté unos brazos alrededor de mi, me tensé, pero después me relaje y le devolví el abrazo. Me relaje un poco

-no quiero que se muera- dije entre sollozos

-tranquila, no le va a pasar nada tienes que ser optimista, ya veras como se va a mejorar- me decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo y limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus manos

No sabia de donde había sacado esa confianza pero el me la transmitía, sentía que con el podía ser abierta

-gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso- dije mirándolo y sonriéndole, el me devolvió la sonrisa también

Así seguimos caminando pero él se quedo con una de mis manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos… me gustaba la sensación… me hacia sentir protegida

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, nos sentamos y tomamos cada uno un café

-bueno, cuéntame mas de ti… ¿vives aquí?- pregunte

Estaba segura que no lo había visto nunca antes

-no, ósea si… lo que pasa es que me acabo de mudar hace una semana, alice mi hermana vino a dejar sus papeles para poder tratarse aquí- dijo, luego de tomar un sorbo de su café

-ah, por eso no te había visto antes- dije mirándolo -¿estudias?- le pregunté

-si, me traslade a la universidad de phenix, voy a estudiar música- respondió con una sonrisa –y tu ¿estudias?

-de hecho estudio en la misma universidad, solo que yo estudio literatura- dije sonriendo

-que bien… seremos compañeros de universidad- dijo soltando una risa

-eso parece- dije sonriéndole

Hablamos de muchos temas, de nuestras respectivas familias, de mi mamá, de sus padres, de sus hermanos y cosas triviales

-dijiste que venias de Canadá, aya hace mucho frió- observe

-bueno, si como podrás ver soy algo pálido- dijo sonriendo

-¿algo?- pregunté son una sonrisa

-bueno tu para ser de phenix no eres muy bronceada- dijo

-Touché- dije riendo

Toda la conversación fue risas y contándonos cosas, yo nunca había sido tan sociable, pero con el se me hacia fácil hablar, conversar con el era agradable

-edward, te estaba buscando- dijo una chica que era muy bajita, tenia el pelo corto y negro en varias direcciones

-alice, estaba conversando con bella. Bella ella es alice, alice ella es bella- dijo presentándonos

Me pare y le di un beso en la mejilla

-es un placer conocerte, tu hermano habla mucho de ti- dije mirándola

-espero que hayas dicho cosas buenas edward- dijo mirando a su hermano

-no he dicho nada que no sea cierto- respondió

-bueno, espero que te hayas entretenido con edward- dijo alice mirándome

-si, la verdad es que tu hermano es bastante interesante- dije

¿yo dije eso? Maldición… yo y mi tonta bocota

-el es muy interesante- me miro con las cejas alzadas, me sonroje –lamento tener que interrumpir este momento, pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo alice viendo a edward

-esta bien. Solo deja despedirme de bella- dijo viéndola suplicante

-esta bien, te espero en el auto. Adiós bella, fue un gusto conocerte-

-lo mismo digo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo-

Me quede viendo a edward a los ojos, me sentí cohibida instantáneamente baje la mirada

-bueno… fue un placer conocerte- dije mirando el piso

Pero así de la nada, me tomo la cara y me beso. Me beso de una manera que no supe describir, nuestros labios se movían insistente y en una sincronización que de no haberla experimentado hubiera dicho que no existía. Cuando su lengua pidió permiso para entrar se lo di gustosa, era la sensación mas increíble que había tenido

Cuando nos separamos apoyo su frente con la mía aun tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones

-me gustaste desde que te vi- dijo

-a mi también- dije mirándole

-solo quiero decirte que mañana a las 8 pasare a buscarte para que vallamos a cenar- sonreí ante su propuesta

Lo bese la última vez y nos separamos

-vivo en…- pero no me dejo terminar, sentí sus labios callarme

-no te preocupes… se todo de ti- me beso la ultima vez y se fue

Me quede parada viéndolo alejarse, el era increíble

Me dirigí hacia la sala donde se supone estaría mamá y la encontré sentada

-mamá, saliste hace mucho, estas bien- pregunte

-no cielo y si estoy bien, pero a donde estabas- me dijo –oh bella con quien estabas, tienes una mirada…- pero no dijo mas

-conocí al hombre mas maravilloso del planeta- dije suspirando

Puede que te encuentres en un mal momento o puedes que no encuentras una solución para tus problemas… pero siempre en alguna parte hay una luz que te guía… que guía tu destino.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Buenno aqui dejo un One-Shot**

**me senti inspirada, por todo, por los hosptales y me dio por escribir... queria pedir disculpas por **

**no poder actualizar pero como saben mi maá estuvo internada en la clinica y no tenia tiempo para nada, ademas esta semana empiezo con pruebas y esas cossas asique no tendre tiempo para actualizar, creo qe podre actualizar el sabado o domingo**

**gracias a todos y en un momento subire VISION DE AMOR**

**dejes RR**


	2. NOTA :D

**_Heeeello!!_**

**_Chiiicas queria decirles que voy a continuar este fic y que en un rato les pondre el mismo capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Edward...!!_**

**_me decidi hacerlo ya que una amiga me decia -siguelo esta bueno- y bla bla bla... asi que lo seguire_**

**_tambien debo decir que no sera un gran fic... sera un mini fic a lo mas 10 caps... _**

**_queria agradecer tambien a todas las que me comentaron y que ojala me sigan comentando :D_**

**_pd: pasen por mi otro fic: Vision de Amor_**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_MiiriCullen_**

**_Andremic_**

**_Mars992_**

**_Aridenere_**

**_Serena princesita Hale_**

**_FamilyTwilight_**

**_Camile W. Addams_**

**_Gaby-Dani Cullen_**

**_Little Hope_**

**_Bchat64_**

**_MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS :D_**

**_PD: EN UN RATI MAS CUELGO EL CAP :D BSOS_**


	3. Chapter 2

POV'T Edward

-Edward… ¡vamos! Tengo que ir a dejar estos malditos papeles-grito Alice

-uuuui, enana eres un fastidio- dije tratando de parecer "enojado"

-aun así me amas- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua. Reí

-¿le avisaste a mamá que salíamos verdad?- pregunte

Rodo los ojos-obviamente. Ya vamos cuanto antes salgamos mejor- dijo

Llegamos al auto y nos subimos. El viaje al hospital fue silencioso. Pero un silencio agradable. Alice estaba cambiando la radio hasta que fijo una. Reprimí una mueca al escuchar la canción y la quede mirando.

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-nada, Alice. Nada- dije negando con la cabeza

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Alice se fue hecha una bala y entro casi corriendo. Me baje del auto y la seguí. Llegamos a la sala de tratamientos intensivos y Alice espero que llegara su turno para poder ingresar sus papeles al sistema. Estaba incomodo parado, cuando gire la vista hacia el pasillo. Me quede paralizado. Ahí estaba la chica que había visto hace unos días. Debo confesar que luego de verla en el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, la seguí hasta esta. La mire y parecía un ángel. No la había visto de cerca. Pero algo andaba mal. Ella estaba llorando y ángel no puede, es más, no debe llorar.

-Alice… voy a la cafetería- dije

Me dirigía hacia donde estaba "ella" cuando me pare. Estaba indeciso ¿sería muy entrometido llegar así como así? Tome una bocanada de aire y seguí caminando. Cuando estaba cerca de ella le hable.

-disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte acercándome más a ella

Definitivamente estaba ciego. Ella era hermosa, era… perfecta. Cuando levanto la vista, pude ver sus ojos chocolates profundos… consumidos por una pena y dolor que me dolía a mí

-la verdad no- dijo mirándome

-si quieres, podemos ir a la cafetería, se ve que no has dormido muy bien- dije tocando sus marcadas ojeras. Su piel era tan o más suave que la seda

-está bien, creo que necesito despejarme un poco- dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y sonreía

-disculpa no se tu nombre- dije

-me llamo Bella Swan- bella, su nombre le quedaba perfecto- ¿tú eres?- pregunto

-Edward Cullen- dije estrechándole la mano. Sentí una paz que me embargaba junto con una corriente eléctrica que me hacía sentir especial.

-y que haces aquí- dijo mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería

-bueno-suspire- mi hermana Alice tiene leucemia y vino a dejar unos papeles y a hacerse unos exámenes, la vine a acompañar- dije mirando el suelo

-oh… disculpa no quería hacerte sentir mal- dijo mirándome con disculpa

-no te preocupes, no tenias por que saberlo- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla- y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí?- quise saber. Pero me arrepentí en seguida… sus ojos se aguaron… se llenaron de lagrimas

-bueno, mi mamá tiene cáncer al estomago y se está haciendo unos… exámenes- dijo. Se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar. Me sentí mal. No sabía el por qué… pero verla llorar me mataba-literalmente- sin poder evitarlo la estreche entre mis brazos. Ella se tenso al momento que me sintió, pero luego se relajo y me devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien tenerla así, se me olvidaba que estábamos en un pasillo del hospital. En ese momento éramos solo ella y yo

-no quiero que se muera- dijo sollozando

-tranquila, no le va a pasar nada, ya verás cómo se va a mejorar- dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le limpiaba con mis pulgares las lagrimas que salían se sus ojos. La mire y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

-gracias, necesitaba escuchar- dijo mirándome y dándome una hermosa sonrisa. Se la devolví

Seguimos caminando, pero me quede con una de sus manos y entrelace sus dedos con los míos. Me encantaba la sensación que me llenaba al tocarla. Al mínimo roce, sentía que volaba.

Llegamos a la cafetería y los dos pedimos un café

-bueno cuéntame más de ti… ¿vives aquí?- pregunto

No, osea si… lo que pasa es que me acabo de mudar hace una semana, Alice mi hermana vino a dejar sus papeles para poder tratarse aquí- dije mientras bebía un sorbo de café

-ah, por eso no te había visto antes-dijo mas para ella misma que para mí- ¿estudias?-preguntó

-sí, me traslade a la universidad de Phoenix, voy a estudiar música- dije sonriendo-¿y tú?

-de hecho estudio en la misma universidad, solo que estudio literatura- dijo sonriendo

-que bien… seremos compañeros de universidad- dije riendo un poco

-eso parece- me devolvió la sonrisa

La conversación fue por decirlo menos, amena. Podía conversar con ella de muchas cosas y ella siempre tenía una respuesta o una réplica a cada comentario, ella era interesante. Tenía todo lo que me gustaba de una mujer. Aparte de ser hermosa, era inteligente, simpática y entretenida. La conversación, se fue en temas triviales… de nuestros padres y cosas que teníamos en común

-dijiste que venias de Canadá, allá hace mucho frio- dijo

-bueno si, como podrás ver soy algo pálido- dijo sonriendo

-¿algo?- pregunto divertida

-bueno, tu para ser de Phoenix no eres muy bronceada- dije mirándola con la ceja alzada

-Touché- dijo riendo

Empezamos a contarnos anécdotas y cosas por el estilo. Todo fue sonrisas y risas y sonrojos por su parte

-Edward, te estaba buscando-dijo Alice. Cuando llego miro a bella y a mí respectivamente

-Alice, estaba conversando con Bella. Bella ella es Alice. Alice ella es Bella- dije presentándolas. Gemí internamente. Me espera una larga interrogación por parte de mi hermana

Bella se paro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-es un placer conocerte, tu hermano habla mucho de ti- dijo bella

-espero que hayas dicho cosas buenas Edward- dijo mirándome.

-no he dicho nada que no sea cierto- dije tratando de hacerla enojar un poquito

-bueno, espero que te hayas entretenido con Edward- dijo Alice viendo a Bella

-sí, la verdad es que tu hermano es bastante interesante- dijo Bella sonriendo. Sonreí ante eso

-el es muy interesante- dijo Alice con las cejas alzadas. Bella se sonrojo- lamento interrumpir este momento, pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo Alice

-está bien. Solo deja despedirme de Bella- dije suplicante. Ella rodo los ojos

-está bien, te espero en el auto. Adiós bella, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Alice

-lo mismo digo- Alice se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a bella de despedida. Vi como se alejaba por el pasillo

-bueno… fue un placer conocerte- dijo mirando al piso

Era ahora o nunca. No me perdonaría no hacer esto. La tome de la cara y le di un beso. La bese de una manera que nunca había hecho. Nuestros labios eran como una pieza de rompecabezas hechas para ser unidas, miles de corrientes eléctricas llenaban mi cuerpo y cundo mi lengua delineo su labio inferior, ella me dio el pase para pasar. Nuestras lenguas jugaban cariñosamente la una con la otra y yo no podía pedir nada más. Ya no podría dejar a bella.

Cuando nos separamos, apoye mi frente con la suya y trate de regular la respiración.

-me gustaste desde que te vi- dije con los ojos cerrados

-a mi también- confeso. Sonreí y abrí los ojos. Ella me miraba de una manera muy intensa

-solo quiero decirte que mañana a las 8 pasare a buscarte para que vallamos a cenar- sonrío ante la propuesta que le hice. Me beso de nuevo y nos separamos

-vivo en…- pero calle sus labios con los míos

-no te preocupes… se todo de ti- dije besándola para irme

Sentí su mirada en mi en todo el trayecto que me tomo el pasillo e iba con una sonrisa de idiota. Cuando llegue al auto, Alice tenía una sonrisa más grande que la mía.

-ella es perfecta para ti. ¡Me gusto!- dijo Alice dando saltitos

-a mi también- dijo suspirando

-y ¿Qué?... le pediste su numero, se van a juntar- pregunto

-no seaS metiche, enana- dije riendo

Hiso un puchero- pero quiero saber- dijo mirándome con esa carita que nadie podía decirle que no

Suspire- la invite a cenar, mañana- dije

-aaaaaah!!!- me abrazo y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me reí y puse el auto en marcha

Cuando íbamos saliendo vi a Bella con su mamá salir de la clínica. Estaba toda sonrojada y su mamá se reía. Se veía adorable

-definitivamente… me gusta bella- dijo Alice. Solo negué con la cabeza y seguí el camino a nuestra casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hellooo!!_**

**_aaaah! aqui les dejo el cap que prometi... es el mismo one- shot desde el punto de vista de Edward... _**

**_podre actualizar mmm creo que entre 3 o 4 dias mas... ya que tengo pruebas de fisica y calculo x(_**

**_en fin solo dejar las gracias a todoooos los que me comentaron y naada solo decir que... quede satisfecha con lo que escribi :D_**

**_eso seri bsos_**

**_Ckamila :D_**

**_pd: VIERON EL RUMOR QUE DICE QUE EN UNA REVIST ESTADO UNIDENSE QUE SALDRA EN DICIEMBRE... SE CONFIRMA ROBSTEEEEN! DICEN QUE YA SON PAREJAS SALIO EN UN DIARIO CHILENO SI QUIEREN VER LA NOTICIA METANSE AQUI_**

**_WWW. LUN . COM _**

**_(unan los espacios si no no sale xd)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hooola!! lean la nota de abajito :D**

**Bella pov't**

-conocí al hombre más maravilloso del planeta- dije suspirando

Mi mamá me quedo viendo como si tuviera una tercera cabeza

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Bella… ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto divertida

-eeeh ¿no?- dije cuando estábamos saliendo del hospital

-bueno, bueno… cuéntame cómo es el hombre más "maravilloso del planeta"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. Rodé los ojos

-el es… no sé. Demasiado encantador, tierno, inteligente, guapo, divertido y simpático… tiene todo lo que me gusta de un hombre- dije suspirando.

-y ¿le pediste el número de teléfono? Supongo que siguen en contacto ¿no?- me mordí el labio. No sabía si decirle o no

-el… mañana vamos a ir a cenar- dije mirándola. Ella sonrió abiertamente y me abrazo

-hija… me haces muy feliz. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estas conociendo a alguien… date la oportunidad de ser feliz, tu entre todos la mereces… eres una estupenda hija, alumna y…-

-para mamá… me voy a sonrojas mucho mas- dije riendo

-es solo que me gusta mucho que sociabilices con otros. Siento que, mi enfermedad te está llevando también conmigo, alejándote de las personas- dijo mirando el suelo. Me sentí mal

-mamá, no digas eso. Yo estoy contigo porque quiero estar contigo… y lo de mañana será una cena para conocernos mejor. Aparte creo que lo veré a diario… el estudia en la universidad también- dije sonriendo

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Hablamos de mas detalles de lo que conversamos, como se llamaba, la familia, sus hermanos… un sinfín de cosas. Mamá estaba como niña chica en una juguetería con muchas barbies… prácticamente saltaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ayude a mamá a bajar y entramos a la casa.

-bella, estoy cansada… no te importa quedarte haciendo las cosas- dijo

-no para nada mamá, tu solo ve a descansar- le di un beso en la frente y ella se fue a su habitación. Suspire y fui a la cocina. Prácticamente no había nada que hacer. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba ordenar la mesa y los platos meterlos a los armarios. Cuando termine de hacer todo eso, fui a la sala a ver tv. No pasaba nada interesante en la tele… no había nada que ver. Coloque un canal en el que pasaban algo de repostería y me puse a pensar.

¿Qué haría mañana? ¿Qué ropa me pondría? ¿Era formal? Empecé a desesperarme. No le había preguntado nada de eso a Edward, como fui tan tonta. Ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono

Me levante del sillón y decidí que iría como creía que estuviera bien, a parte… nada podría salir mal ¿no?

**Edward pov't**

Habíamos llegado a casa y estaba en mi habitación. Alice había gritado prácticamente que me había ligado a una chica. Y eso no paso desapercibido a Emmett. Me gastaron unas cuantas bromas, pero nada más porque mamá los había regañado. Ahora mamá estaba con papá hablando de no sé que en el despacho de mi padre.

Me pare y me dirigí hacia mi colección de CD y me quede parado viendo que tenía ganas de escuchar. Definitivamente moderno no. Estaba demasiado intranquilo como para escuchar música pesada o algo por el estilo. ¿Pop? Waak, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía esto en mi colección. Clásica. Eso era. Esa música bajaría las tensiones y mi ansiedad. Y fui directo a mi canción favorita. Claro de luna. La coloque en el reproductor y empezó a sonar. Fui de nuevo a mi sofá, me estire y suspire.

¿Qué haría mañana? No sabía, pero quería saber más de ella y –nota mental- le pediría su teléfono. La llevaría a cenar…

-Heeermanito- grito Alice que venía con Jasper de la mano

-¿Cómo la soportas?- pregunte a Jasper. El aludido solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Amor" pensé yo

-Alice… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte

-solo… quería que me dijeras el número de teléfono de bella y adonde irán a cenar- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-no lo tengo. Y respecto al lugar, creo que iremos a "Marco Polo"- dije. Alice hiso un puchero que me hiso reír

-pero… tienes una guía, a lo mejor ahí sale- dije. Se le ilumino el rostro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo con Jasper atrás. Rodeé los ojos. Muy Alice

Decidí que no sacaba nada con quedarme quieto. Estaba muy ansioso para no hacer nada. Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras. Pude ver a Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en el sofá viendo tv. Los ignore ellos eran muy… apasionados. Pase directamente a donde se encontraba en piano. Mi hermoso piano. Me senté en el banquillo y coloque mis dedos sobre las teclas. El sonido era perfecto. Jugué con un par de notas mas y me gustaba como sonaba… era una canción hermosa… no sabía cómo había hecho esto o… si, si lo sabia… tenia nombre y apellido. Era Bella Swan

**Bella pov't**

Estaba recostada en el sillón cambiando el canal de la tele cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Corrí a contestarlo, ganándome un tropezón cuando estaba llegando y contestes

-Hola- dije

_-¿Bella?-_ preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-¿sí?- tenía la sensación de que conocía esa voz

_-¡Hola! Hablas con Alice, la hermana de Edward-_ dijo con emoción

-ooh… Hola- dije sorprendida

_-bueno, te llamaba para que me dieras tu dirección-_ dijo de golpe

-eeeh, para que, si se puede saber- dije confundida

_-es que, como mañana vas a salir con mi hermanito… te quería ayudar a vestirte… tengo lo necesario para ti- _dijo emocionada

-gracias… de verdad. Apunta la dirección- dije mientras le decía la dirección

_-entonces, nos vemos. Mañana estaré ahí como… ¿a qué hora es la cena?-_ pregunto

-a las 8- respondí

-entonces estaré ahí a las 3. Nos vemos- dijo. No alcance ni a despedirme cuando ella ya había colgado el teléfono. "Extraño" pensé

Mire la hora en el reloj de cocina y ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Me dispuse a hacer la cena. A mi mamá le hice una cena especial, ya que con todo eso de su enfermedad, tenía una dieta muy drástica. Monte todo en una bandeja y lo subí a su cuarto. Le deja la bandeja en la cama y ella me sonrió. Baje nuevamente las escaleras y me prepare mi cena. Comí solo una hamburguesa, ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando termine de hacer todo, subí a retirarle la bandeja a mi mamá, ella me dio las gracias y yo sonreí. Lave los platos, los seque y los guarde. Vi que todo estaba en orden y me fui a acostar. Antes pase por el cuarto de mi mamá para desearle las buenas noches. Cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto, me coloque el pijama y me metí en la cama, exhausta, cerré los ojos y me deje vencer por el sueño.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Heelloooo! _**

**_Comoo stan?... ooh las sorprendi ? wjhajs_**

**_lo que pasa es que decidi hacer el cap antes o subirlo antes... para compensar siesque no llego a subir en la semana :|_**

**_en fin... espero que esten bien y les guste el cap_**

**Pd: gracias por sus RR chicaaas! me encantan y me incitan a seguir... ahora.. en el prox capi colocare la cita uuui!!! wjhajhajs**

**bsos **

**Ckamila :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella pov't**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y tome el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Vi la hora y el reloj marcaba las 12:25 del día…. LAS 12:25!! Salte fuera de la cama y me fui a tomar una ducha rápida. Salí como pude del baño y me vestí simplemente con unos short y una polera blanca. Me calce mis converse y Salí de la habitación. Baje las escales y vi a mi mamá en el sofá viendo tv

-hola dormilona ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto entre divertida y preocupada

-si… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- dije cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina para buscar una fruta

-estabas cansada, cariño. Tenía que dejarte dormir… a demás hoy tienes una cita y no podías estar con ojeras o muerta de sueño- dijo medio riendo

-jajá… que chistosa.- dije sentándome junto a ella –Alice, la hermana de Edward, va a venir a ayudarme con la ropa- dije

-que bien… espero poder conocerlos pronto- dijo sonriendo

-yo también- dije

Pasamos un rato más sentadas hasta que me aburrió la televisión. Fui a la pequeña biblioteca que teníamos en casa y tome el ejemplar de "cumbres borrascosas" me senté en el sofá que quedaba cerca de una ventana y me dispuse a leer.

Había avanzado ya muchas páginas, cuando la voz de mi madre me saco de mi lectura

-¡tocan la puerta!- grito

Me pare y fui a abrir.

-¡hola!- dijo la pequeña Alice. Se acerco a mí y me dio un abraso.

-hola…- respondo – pasa- dije invitándola al interior de la casa

-gracias… ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto

-bien-la quede mirando. Traía dos maletas enteras- eeeh, esas maletas son…- deje el espacio libre para que contestara

-en estas maletas encontraremos tu atuendo. Aquí tengo toda la ropa formal, pero juvenil que nos puede servir así que… manos a la obra- dijo sonriendo. La mire. No podía creer que alguien como ella tuviera leucemia. Era… imposible de creer. Era demasiado sana, se veía llena de vida…

-bella quien… ooh, tú debes ser Alice- dijo René

-hola, soy Alice Cullen. Un gusto en conocerla señora- dijo Alice sonriendo

-ooh, no me digas señora me hace sentir vieja- dijo René riendo- solo dime René. Bella me hablo de ti- dijo

-de verdad, bella y yo seremos grandes amigas… aparte de ser cuñadas- dijo riendo a lo cual René le siguió

-eeeh… Alice ¿podemos elegir ya, la ropa?- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-si está bien, un gusto en conocerla… René- dijo Alice tomando una de las maletas para llevar a la habitación

-igualmente Alice- dijo René sonriendo

-vamos a estar en mi cuarto. Cualquier cosa avisa- dije antes de subir con una de las maletas hacia mi habitación

Subí a penas las escaleras ¿Cómo pudo traer esas enormes maletas ella sola? Me pregunte internamente

Cuando llegamos arriba, entramos a mi habitación y ella rápidamente se dirigió a mi closet. Lo abrió y lo inspecciono con una mano en su barbilla. Empezó a sacar todo y yo solo la miraba sin decir ni una palabra.

Suspiro- bella, tenemos un problema serio… tienes a lo más 3 prendas que salvan lo demás… es pura basura. Pero eso tiene solución con… ¡una tarde de compras!- dijo dando saltitos

-Alice… no soy muy amigas de las compras- dije mirándola con cara de disculpa- además, no cuento con tanto dinero como para "modernizar" mi guardarropa completo- dije

-eso no es problema… yo te lo voy a dar como amiga, pero luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora vamos al tema importante- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi cama- ¿te gusta mi hermano?- pregunto

-Alice…-

-solo tengo curiosidad- dijo mirándome con una carita…

Suspire- si. El es como mi hombre ideal en muchos aspectos… solo que no se si yo soy su tipo de "mujer ideal"- dije haciendo comillas en las últimas palabras

-eres tonta-dijo riendo- a él le gustaste mucho. Lo vi- dijo simplemente- ahora ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto

-eeeh las 3:45- dije mirando el reloj de la mesita. Vi la cara de horror de Alice- ¿Qué pasa?

-nos quedan 4 horas!!! Vamos bella… tenemos que arreglarte- dijo abriendo una de las dos maletas- mira estaba pensando en este vestido… con estos zapatos-dijo mostrándomelos. El vestido era realmente hermoso. Era estraples. Tenía como una parte lisa abajo, blanca y encima tenía como… una telita negra en formas de flores. Me encanto. **(N/A: Imagen en mi perfil)**

-Alice- dije mientras tomaba el vestido- es… hermoso. Gracias de verdad- dije dándole un abrazo

-aaaai de nada… solo lo hago porque eres mi amiga eeeh- dijo medio riendo- ahora, qué opinas de los zapatos- dijo mostrándome unos zapatos… con tacón. La mire con horror

-Alice… los tacones no van conmigo- dije

-Bella… no puedes no ponerte tacones…- dijo mirándome como "enojada"

-pero… no sé, no puedo andar con tacones… no si quiero estar viva o algo así- dije – están hermosos de verdad. Pero no puedo ponérmelos… lo siento- Alice me miro con la misma cara que había puesto antes

-por favor, por favor- dijo dando saltitos

-Alice… no. Si quieres me puedo poner una bailarinas, que queden a juego pero, de verdad. No me quiero caer cuando Edward este ahí-

Suspiro derrotada- de verdad eres cabezota. Y yo solo creía que Edward era así- negó con la cabeza- pero como yo siempre estoy preparada… te traje esto- me mostro una bailarinas que eran negras. A juego. Hermosas. Las tome y sonreí. **(N/A: Imagen en mi perfil)**

-gracias Alice… de verdad, no sé que hubiera hecho si no me hubieras ayudado- dije riendo. Ella me acompaño

-de nada. Ahora ve a vestirte… te tengo que peinar, maquilarte…- dijo sacando un pequeño bolso dentro de la otra maleta. La mire con cara de ¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Alice… son recién… van a ser recién las 4- dije tratando de explicarle la situación

-Bella… es poco tiempo. Hazme caso… sé lo que hago- dijo con una sonrisa que me dio miedo

-está bien, pero primero me voy a ir a duchar- dije mientras buscaba una toalla y el vestido para colocármelo

-ok, no demores mucho- dijo mientras seguía sacando cosas de su mochila

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me metí en la ducha. Me di un baño rápido. Lo poco que conocía a Alice… me daba la impresión que nunca debías llevarle la contraria… así que mejor que hacía caso. Salí rápidamente del baño y me coloque el vestido.

-bella que te parece si…- pero se quedo parada viéndome con los ojos abiertos- ¿me quedo mal? Lo sabía. Alice, sabía que-

-cállate bella… te ves hermosa y espera a que termine contigo. Ven siéntate aquí. Vamos a empezar por tu cabello- me hiso sentarme en una silla que no sabía de donde la había sacado y comenzó a echarme cosas en mi cabello. Luego lo tomo con una coleta al lado y comenzó a definir los risos que hacía a mi cabello. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada, pero me pareció una eternidad. Estaba prácticamente quedándome dormida cuando escuche un suspiro.

-termine con su cabello señorita- dijo antes de ponerme un espejo. Abrí los ojos. La que estaba en el espejo no era yo. No podía ser yo. Cada rizo estaba muy bien definido. Me veía –sin ser ególatra- hermosa

-además todavía me falta maquillarte y son- dijo mirando su reloj- las 7:20- abrí los ojos una vez más. No podía creer la hora que era- mira solo te pondré una sombra suave, un poco de rímel y un brillo para tus labios- dijo mientras sacaba un cosmetiquero. Me aplico todas las cosas necesarias y me miro una vez y sonrío.

-bella, estas… prácticamente perfecta. Mira ven a mirarte al espejo- me llevo de la mano hacia el espejo y sonreí involuntariamente. Alice había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-gracias Alice… de verdad. No puedo creer que hicieras esto por mi- dije sonriéndole

-como te dije… es un placer ayudarte. Además tienes que estar lista… Edward debe estar por llegar- la ayude a guardar sus cosas mientras ella llamaba por teléfono a no sé quién. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a donde esta René

-René- dijo Alice- mira a tu hija- me hiso pasar y mi mamá prácticamente grito y salto antes de venir a abrazarme.

-hija te vez… hermosa.-dijo mirándome- gracias Alice- dijo mirando a Alice

-Está bien, no fue nada…- dijo justo antes de que sonara su celular

-bueno, bella yo me voy… me puedes dar tu número de teléfono- dijo. Se lo di y ella me abrazo

-que te vaya muy bien con Edward, no creo que tarde en llegar-

-¿te vas sola?- pregunte

-no. Jasper me vino a buscar, después conversamos más. Adiós bella, adiós René- dijo dándonos un beso a cada una antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

**Edward pov't**

Me dirigía en mi auto hacia la casa de Bella. Mire mi atuendo y me puse nervioso ¿iría muy formal? No lo creo. Alice me había vestido, aparte por lo que sabía, ella también iba a ayudar a bella con la ropa así que, no creo que fuera un problema sin tomar en cuenta que "Alice nunca se equivoca". Iba girando a la esquina cuando vi la casa de Bella. Aparque fuera de ella y me baje del auto. Estire mi ropa en una clara señal de nerviosismo y toque la puerta.

-Hola tú debes ser Edward- dijo la que, suponía era la mamá de Bella-

-sí, un gusto en conocerla señora- dije tomándole la mano

-no me digas señora, por favor me hace sentir vieja- dijo riendo- solo dime René

-esta bien… René- dije sonriendo

-bueno, pasa. Bella fue a buscar una cosa a su habitación y baja en un momento- le di las gracias y entre a su casa. La casa era linda. Sencilla pero linda. Estaba mirando las fotografías de Bella cuando escuche

-hola Edward- dijo bella

Me gire y la vi. No podía ser. Estaba más hermosa que nunca y no creí que eso fuera posible. Le tome la mano y la acerque un poco más a mí, para poder darle un beso en la frente. Ella me sonrío y me acaricio la mejilla. Cerré los ojos antes su toque. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a René- la madre de Bella- sonriéndonos con cariño

-nos vamos mamá- dijo Bella mientras caminábamos hacia la salida

-está bien, bella. Cuídense y no lleguen muy tarde- dijo

-no se preocupe René… la traeré sana y salva- dije riendo mientras la abrazaba

-te creeré Edward- dijo medio riendo- que les vaya bien-

-adiós mamá- bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a mi

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto

-sí. Por cierto bella. Te vez hermosa- dije mientras le abría la puerta del auto

-tú también te ves muy guapo- dijo sonrojándose

Cerré la puerta del auto y me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor. El viaje fue silencioso, pero agradable. Nunca pensé que saldría con una chica que tan solo había visto una vez y había mantenido una conversación de menos de una hora. Pero algo de ella me llamaba, sentía que tenía que estar con ella y eso haría… no me alejaría de ella

-¿adónde vamos, Edward?- pregunto cuando vio a donde nos dirigíamos

-vamos a comer a "Marco polo"- dije sonriendo- supongo que te gusta la comida italiana ¿cierto?- pregunte

-sí, de hecho es mi favorita. Pero Edward, ese lugar es muy caro… no deberías gastar dinero en mí, no es necesario- dijo mirándome

-pero lo quiero hacer, así que no hay discusión-dije sonriendo

Suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza

Cuando llegamos a "Marco polo" me baje del auto y lo rodé para abrirle la puerta a bella. Ella me murmuro un gracias y nos fuimos tomados de la mano. Al entrar pedí la reservación que había hecho por teléfono y el recepcionista nos llevo.

-en un momento su mesero los atenderá- dijo. Murmuramos un "está bien" y se fue

-y bien... como estas- pregunto bella

-bien, ahora mucho mejor. Y tu ¿dormiste bien?- pregunte

-si, dormí bien… tengo una pregunta- dijo

-pregunta lo que quieras- ella iba a hablar pero justo llego el mesero

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Fernando y seré su mesero- dijo mirando solamente a bella. Eso me molesto. No sabía porque, pero no me gustaba la forma en que la veía- ¿ya decidieron lo que van a pedir?- pregunto

-eeeh… yo si- dijo bella incomoda- quiero ravioli de setas-

-y usted, señor- pregunto

-quiero lo mismo que la señorita- dije tomando una mano de bella

**Bella pov't**

-quiero lo mismo que la señorita- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano

¿Y de beber?- pregunto el mesero. No había pasado desapercibido que solo se dirigía a mí y que eso molestaba a Edward

-una Coca-Cola- dije

-dos- respondió Edward

-está bien, dentro de un rato estará su pedido. Permiso- dijo retirándose

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. No supe decir si el silencio era incomodo o cómodo. Estaba muy tranquila cuando el acariciaba mi mano de la forma que lo hacía. Levante la vista y lo vi mirándome fijamente. Me sonroje

-eeeh-dije un poco nerviosa- se que hablamos un poco ayer, pero cuéntame más de tú familia- dije devolviéndole la mirada

-bien, ya conoces a Alice-rió- ella siempre ha sido así. Ella es la menor. Yo soy el de al medio, tengo una hermano mayor que se llama Emmett. Es un gran tipo. Es muy chistoso y le gusta hacer bromas. Pronto los conocerás, ellos van a ir a la universidad también- dijo sonriendo- ahora cuéntame de tú familia

-mi familia no es tan interesante, la verdad. Soy hija única y mis padres son divorciados. Se divorciaron cuando apenas tenía meses. Paso casi siempre los veranos en Forks con mi padre pero… desde cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a mi mamá ya no he ido. Eso hace un año- dije con la cabeza gacha

-lamento lo de tu madre. Pero ya se va a recuperar- dijo. Levante la vista y lo vi sonriéndome con cariño. Sonreí ante su sonrisa. El con el simple hecho de sonreír me hacia sonreír y eso me gustaba-¿y tus padres?- pregunte

-mi papá es doctor, de hecho es el nuevo director del hospital de Phoenix. Mi mamá es decoradora de interiores, pero pasa más tiempo en la casa. Ellos son adorables, algún día los conocerás- dijo riendo

En eso llego el mesero con nuestra comida. Mientras nos servíamos la comida conversamos de gustos y cosas así. Me sorprendió encontrar que teníamos gustos similares por no decir que nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerles, pero no sabía si gozábamos de tanta confianza como para hacerlas. Esperaría.

Terminamos de cenar y Edward pidió la cuenta. Yo quería pagar aunque fuera la propina del mesero, pero no me dejo. Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta y rodeo rápidamente el auto para colocarse en el puesto del conductor.

-y bien- dijo cuando ya habíamos salido del aparcamiento- ¿ya me hiciste todas las preguntas que querías o te quedan algunas?- pregunto sonriendo

-bastantes- dije solamente. Lo mire y sonreí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Heeello!! _**

**_coomo estan... ufff hoy rendi mi super prueba de fisica :D! wjhjhahs me fue bien estoy segura wajhjsh!!!!_**

**_en fin.. este capi se lo quiero dedicar a ANDREMIC que me ayudo en la eleccion de la ropa y en revisarme el cap... bsos para ella :D!!!_**

**_ahora... creo que el prox cap nosse para cuando lo tendre... ojala pueda ser para... a lo mas el sabado, ahora voy a escribir mi otro fic_**

**_"Vision de Amor" (para que pasen wjhjahsa)...._**

**_bueno y obviamente gracias por los RR de verdad :D! tooodos los alertas y favoritos me hacen feliiiiz!_**

**_espero que me dejen muuuuchos RR!! wjajkhajs toodos son bienvenidos :D! _**

**_bsos y laaaas quieroooo_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**


	6. CONTINUACION

_**CINTINUACION**_

_-y bien- dijo cuando ya habíamos salido del aparcamiento- ¿ya me hiciste todas las preguntas que querías o te quedan algunas?- pregunto sonriendo_

_-bastantes- dije solamente. Lo mire y sonreí._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-bueno, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- dijo mirando la carretera

-Alice…- vi como su cara cambiaba imperceptiblemente-¿desde cuándo Alice este enferma?... si no quieres responderme está bien, se que nos conocemos poco, pero aun así me gustaría saber…-

-no está bien.-dijo tratando de sonreír. Suspiro-hace 2 años que a Alice le diagnosticaron cáncer. Ella sufría de anemia, y se salió de control y le paso a una leucemia. No está en riego ni nada de eso, solo está en… la mitad del tratamiento.- dijo

-…- no dije nada. Solo le acaricie la mano mientras conducía. Se notaba que de cierta manera le dolía, y mucho.

-Jasper… ¿es el novio de Alice?- pregunte

-sí. El siempre ha estado con ella. Llevan 3 años juntos. Cuando se entero de la enfermedad de mi hermana, el siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Hasta se mudo con nosotros. Sus padres son muy amigos de los míos, así que se vino a vivir con nosotros junto con su hermana, Rosalie. Ella es la novia de Emmett ¿te conté eso?- pregunto

-no, pero me acabo de enterar- dije medio riendo, a lo cual él también se rio un poco.

El resto del camino fue solo preguntas y respuestas. Nos preguntábamos cosas simples y nos respondíamos con muchas risas y cosas así. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi casa hasta cuando paro el auto.

-bien yo…- no sabía que decir. No sabía en qué términos íbamos a terminar ni nada de eso

- bella- dijo lentamente- se que hemos partido muy rápido., no llevamos ni dos días y siento como si nos conociéramos de años pero… no puedo. Me encantas. Todo lo que tú tienes me llama, me ínsita a ir por ti. Bella, se que te puede parecer loco, estúpido o cualquier otro significativo, pero yo nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti por ninguna mujer. Te quiero mucho, demasiado- dijo mientras besaba mis manos

-yo…- había quedado prácticamente muda con sus palabras-yo… me siento igual, Edward. Eres… un encanto de hombre. Muy dulce, muy tierno… y también siento que te quiero demasiado, mucho, aunque nos conozcamos solo de… ayer- dije sonriendo, me devolvió la sonrisa

-me gustaría… poder ser algo más que un simple amigo para ti. Vamos a ir a la misma universidad. Me gustaría poder venir a recogerte y cosas por el estilo. Quiero que nos conozcamos más- dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Me sonroje

-Edward… nunca fuiste un simple amigo- dije sonriendo- y claro que puedes venir a buscarme para ir a la universidad. Es más estaría encantada de ir contigo-dije sonrojándome más de lo que estaba

-entonces… mañana te pasare a buscar para… ir a tomar un helado. O podemos hacer otra cosa- dijo animado.

Sonreí. Lo vería mañana- está bien- dije despidiéndome. Le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla. Pero Edward giro su rostro y me dio un beso en los labios. Me sentí igual que ayer. La misma sensación, la misma chispa de corriente eléctrica. Estuvimos un rato besándonos y profundizamos el beso. Me acerque más a él y lo bese con todo el cariño que sentía por el… lo quería y mucho. Era una de las cosas más importantes que tenia

-desde ayer tenía ganas de hacer eso- dijo cuando nos alejamos y pegamos nuestras frentes. Sonreí

Lo mire un poco mas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me iba a bajar del auto cuando se detuvo. Se bajo y me abrió él la puerta. Todo un caballero

-gracias- murmure. Le tendí la mano y me baje

-solo me quería despedir como se supone que se despide- dijo antes de volver a j untar sus labios con los míos. Sonreí mientras nos dábamos el beso. No me cansaría de besarlo nunca. Estuvimos abrazados y besándonos un rato más… cuando nos separamos me dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue al auto. Suspire y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa. Sentí su mirada en mí, en todo el trayecto del patio a la puerta. Cuando por fin la abrí, escuche el motor del volvo encenderse. Me di vuelta para despedirme cuando caí en la cuenta de algo. No le había pedido su teléfono. Me golpee en la cabeza, pero lo deje pasar. Me despedí con la mano y entre a mi casa. Las luces estaban todas apagadas, pero sabía que mi mamá estaba despierta, es más, tenía que estar despierta para su interrogatorio.

Subí a su habitación con la intención de desear las buenas noches cuando me ataco el huracán René.

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Te llevo a comer? ¿Se besaron?- pregunto todo de golpe

-a ver… fuimos a comer. Me llevo a "Marco polo". Es obvio que me llevo a comer y… si nos besamos.- respondí sus preguntas todas juntas, tal como ella me las había hecho a mí.

-aaaah- grito René dando saltitos-bella, no puedo creer que te hayas besado con un chico que conoces solo desde… ¡ayer!- dijo. No había reproche en su pequeño discurso, es más, había diversión y burla.

-mamá…Edward es muy caballero y me encanta, a demás… mañana nos veremos, vamos a ir en la misma universidad y todo… tenemos cosas en común y me gusta… todo está bien- dije sonriendo. Mi mamá me miraba con la boca abierta

-bella, te das cuenta de que estas sonando igual que una adolecente de 15 años, cuando encuentra a su primer amor y este no le corresponde- dijo todo sin respirar. Bufe

-mamá… solo, déjame. Me encanta, me gusta y el siente lo mismo por mi- dije mirándola

-me alegro por eso bella, de verdad. Ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana vas a salir con tu enamorado y en dos días más empiezan las clases asique…- dijo con advertencia

-está bien- dije- nos vemos mañana mamá, descansa- le di un beso en la frente y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me fui a dar una ducha. Me saque con cuidado el vestido, para que no se estropeara o algo y lo guarde en mi armario, que estaba casi vacío por obra y gracias de Alice Cullen, y me fui a baña. Relaje todos mis músculos. Cuando termine, me coloque mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir. Cuando estaba cayendo en el sueño lo último que pensé fue

-Edward-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hellooo!_**

**_un nuevo caaapi!_**

**_mil gracias por sus RR!! me encantan, sus favoritos, sus alertas... TOOOOODO!_**

**_este capi es corto lo se... pero es como... la continuacion del anterior... ahora, creo que a este fic no le quedan como... 2 capis mas... no lo quiero alargar mucho y lo quiero dejar hasta que entren a la U asi que... pensare en hacer secuela, pero eso depende de muchas cosas que aun no pienso... ahh y obviamente si ustedes la quieren :D!_**

**_en fin gracias por todo y espero que les guste el cap... DEJENME RR! kwjkjkasj_**

**_"si creen que los meresco dejemenlo... si no... TAMBIEN!" wkjakjsa_**

**_aaaah... me voy en Chile son las 10:39 de la noche y tengo que escribir otra cosita que estoy preparando ;D! _**

**_besos, bendiciones y cuidenseee!_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**

**_pd: pasen por Vision de Amor! _**


	7. Chapter 6

**INESPERADO**

-Bella!!- escuchaba que me gritaban. Pero estaba plácidamente dormida- Bella por favor…!-gritaban. Me levante asustada. Jure que estaba durmiendo, pero… ¡era mi mamá la que gritaba! Me levante de la cama. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Corrí hacia su habitación y lo que vi me dejo mal. Mi mamá estaba… estaba vomitando sangre. Me asuste y entre en pánico. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca le había pasado esto.

-mamá… tranquilízate. Anda al baño y enjuágate la boca, voy a llamar al hospital- salí de la habitación y corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono. Llama a emergencia y respondieron al tercer pitido

_-¿Emergencias?- dijeron del otro lado de la línea_

-¡por favor! Por favor ayúdeme… mi mamá tiene cáncer gástrico y no sé qué hacer… esta vomitando sangre… por favor ayúdeme- grite. Estaba comenzando a llorar. Podía escuchar como mi mamá se retorcía arriba.

_-tranquila, por favor. No pierda la calma- dijo- ahora, dígame su dirección e iremos para allá- le dije la dirección y la niña me dijo que la ambulancia ya iba de camino_. _-bien. La ambulancia ya va para allá. Ahora, tienes que colocarle una compresa helada a tu madre en la cabeza. Si está arriba en un segundo piso o algo, bájala para que sea más rápido y llegue más de prisa al hospital.- escuche atentamente y corrí con el teléfono hacia arriba_

Cuando llegue, mi mamá se veía peor. Estaba muy pálida, cogí una toalla y la humedecí. Se le coloque en la frente y ella se la sujeto. La tome de un brazo y la ayude a bajar. Era una suerte que no vomitara mas… no lo podría soportar. En un poco más de 5 minutos llego la ambulancia. Me sentía desesperada… no tenía a nadie y no sabía qué hacer, pensé en llamar a Edward, pero no tenia su número y me odie mas por eso.

Los camilleros se la llevaron y me preguntaron si la acompañada. Pero no sabía si podría. Les dije que me cambiaria e iría enseguida. Ellos se fueron y yo corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme ropa. Me coloque solo un pantalón y una chaqueta que llegaba a las rodillas, no me mire al espejo, solo agarre un cole y me tome el pelo en una coleta. Tome mis llaves, mi billetera y Salí volando hacia mi carro.

El camino fue angustiosamente largo. Era temprano, pero aun así, había transito. Llegue en cosas de 10 minutos al hospital y corrí a recepción.

-señorita, por favor necesito saber el estado de la paciente René Dwyer- dije gritando

-por favor cálmese- dijo mirándome con cautela

-como quiere que me calme ¡a mi mamá le dio un ataque de cáncer al estomago!- grite-

-por favor señorita, estamos en un hospital, guarde silencio- dijo- ahora… la señora esta en zona de emergencias, no tengo más información.- dijo

-disculpe- susurre al borde de las lagrimas

Me fui a sentar a la sala de espera, angustiada, preocupada y muerta de miedo. Esquive el asiento y me senté en el suelo. Me agarre las rodillas y llore. Nunca me había pasado esto… ¿Por qué? Me pregunte. Nunca había visto la enfermedad de mi mamá en ese modo. Esperaba noticias, mi mamá no podía morirse, no, no, no…

-¿bella?- sentí que preguntaba una voz familiar-¡bella!- gritaron antes de sentir unos brazos rodearme

-A…lice- dije entrecortadamente. Antes de echarme a llorar de nuevo. Me abrase fuertemente a ella y llore.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cuando había cesado un poco de mi llanto

-mi… mamá-sollocé- estaba…- no podía formar una oración completa, estaba deshecha. Alice me acaricio el pelo

-entiendo- dijo.- Jasper alcánzame mi celular- cuando recién dijo "Jasper" supe que no estaba sola. Levante la vista y lo vi buscando algo en la cartera de Alice, era un chico alto, rubio y tenía una cara que daba calma. Cuando encontró el móvil se lo paso. Era un móvil plateado

-a… quien… vas a llamar- dije. Me sonrió. Me tendió una mano y me ayudo a levantarme

-a Edward- dijo. Asentí. Se alejo un poco y me desplome en el asiento. No tenía noticias. No tenía a nadie y una de las personas que mas me importaba estaba en una sala de hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte

**POV'T ALICE**

-adiós doctor-dije despidiéndome del doctor.

Salí de la habitación y jazz me estaba esperando. Cuando llegue se levanto de su asiento y me tomo la mano para salir del hospital.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la recepción

-bien, lo mismo de siempre.-dije. No tenía nada. La enfermedad seguía ahí, pero estaba controlada. Cuando giramos para la recepción, vi a alguien llorando y… se me hacia familiar.

-¿Bella?- pregunte en voz baja, casi en un susurro

-¿Quién?- dijo Jasper mirando hacia donde estaba mirando. La reconocí -¡Bella!- solté a Jasper y fui corriendo donde Bella y la abrase. Cuando levanto la vista tenía una mirada de dolor y pena, y tenía la cara cubierta de lagrimas

-A…lice- dijo sollozando. La abrase. Me correspondió el abrazo, es más, me apretó con toda la fuerza que tenia. Mire a jazz que tenía la cara de confusión y solo le negué con la cabeza. Cuando paro un poco de llorar le hable

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte acariciándole el pelo

-mi… mamá… estaba- no termino de decir nada. Sus sollozos se lo impedían.

-entiendo-dije. Y si, la entendía, probablemente su madre había tenido un ataque o algo.- Jasper, alcánzame mi celular- le dije. Busco en mi cartera el móvil y me lo tendió

-a… quien… vas… a llamar- dijo sollozando- le sonreí. La ayude a pararse.

-a Edward- ella me miro y me asintió. La deje un rato sola y fui a llamar a Edward

**POV'T EDWARD**

Estaba tratando de concentrarme en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero no podía estaba muy intranquilo. Iba a leer por tercera vez la página 10 cuando sonó mi móvil

-¿ola?- dije

-_Edward- dijo Alice- tienes que venir al hospital ya- dijo calmada_

-¿te paso algo? ¿Estás bien?...-dije rápidamente

_-sí, sí, yo estoy bien es… bella- dijo _

-¿!Bella!?-dije sorprendido- le paso algo… no Alice…- cuando dije eso ya estaba bajando las escaleras

_-no, osea si… lo que pasa es que su mamá esta grave, Edward. Ella está destrozada. No sé qué paso, pero no para de llorar. Tienes que venir ya-_dijo mas angustiada. Pase por al lado de mi mamá que me vio con confusión, solo le dije _"Tengo que salir"._ Asintió y salí hacia afuera

-estoy en el auto. Dile a bella que voy para allá. Nos vemos- y colgué.

**POV'T BELLA**

Estaba más tranquila sí. Pero aun así estaba preocupada, mucho… habían pasado unos 10 minutos y nadie me decía nada, nadie me informaba como estaba mi mamá. Alice y Jasper habían tratado de hacerme comer algo, pero no tenía hambre, ellos fueron a la cafetería y yo me quede en la sala de espera. Alice me había dicho que Edward estaba de camino y llegaría pronto. Eso me consoló un poco. Me pare del asiento y empecé a caminar nerviosamente. No tenía nada que hacer y la angustia me mataba… me iba a dirigir a la cafetería con Alice cuando escuche mi nombre.

-¡Bella!-gritaron desde el final del pasillo. Era Edward.

**POV'T EDWARD**

Grite su nombre y se dio vuelta a mirarme. Corrí hasta donde estaba y la abrase fuertemente. Ella me correspondió el abrazo y su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba llorando

-Bella, no llores. Va a estar bien- le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-no… la viste Edward, fue… horrible- decía entre sollozos.

-te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Estará bien- le dije. Se separo un poco de mí y me beso.

-gracias por estar aquí. De verdad. No me han dicho nada. Estoy muy angustiada y tengo… miedo.- dijo

-siempre voy a estar para ti bella. Pero por favor no llores… me mata verte así- dije. Iba a responderme algo cuando un doctor dijo

-hay algún familiar de René Dwyer- bella se dio vuelta y lo miro. El doctor la llamo para que se acercara y ella me apretó la mano. Le di un beso en su cabeza y fuimos hasta donde estaba el doctor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hooola!! :D_**

**_bien aqui les dejo... todavia no se pero ya estamos llegando al final :D_**

**_gracias por sus RR... alertas, favoritos y toodo... nunca pense que tendria... RR me hacen feliz_**

**_ahora.. subo este capi por que no cuando voy a subir el otro por que tengo examenes toooooodos los santos diass! no hay dia que no tenga examen!!! ¬¬_**

**_tambien quiero dar las gracias a ANDREMIC por la idea :D te quiiieero!!_**

**_en fin eso seri todo... espero poder actualizar durante la semana, de verdad... pero no prometo nada :D_**

**_bsos y bendiciones a toooodas las que lean este FF... y si gustan dejen un RR!! no le hace daño :D_**

**_Adiooos_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**

**_pd: *pasen por Vision de Amor*_**


	8. Chapter 7

_-hay algún familiar de René __Dwyer- bella se dio vuelta y lo miro. El doctor la llamo para que se acercara y ella me apretó la mano. Le di un beso en su cabeza y fuimos hasta donde estaba el doctor._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Bella pov**

Sentí un escalofrió al escuchar la voz del doctor. Sonaba fría y resignado. Apreté la mano de Edward un poco más fuerte que lo normal y camine hacia donde estaba el médico.

-hola, soy Isabella Swan. Su hija- dije rápidamente

-buenos días. Soy el doctor Gálvez.-dijo formalmente- bien, quiero contarle que el estado de su madre es de suma gravedad. Ella va a pasar las próximas 48 horas en observación y luego será transferida a Unidades de cuidados intensivos. Esta fuera de peligro de muerte, pero aun así esta grave. También quería informarle que, de alguna forma, gracias a usted su madre llego a tiempo. Podría no haberlo hecho-dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿puedo ir a verla?-pregunte con ilusión. Quería verla, quería estar segura de que estaba bien

-lo siento, pero por el momento ella no puede recibir visitas hasta 48 horas mas, cuando salga del estado de gravedad.- respondió. Me cambio la cara

-está bien. Gracias doctor, por todo-dije. Se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue. Camine lentamente hasta el asiento, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Pensé en las palabras del doctor. Mi madre podría… haber muerto. Me senté y me quede mirando a la nada. Sentí como me acariciaban la espalda y me abrazaban. Comencé a sollozar sin lágrimas… a lo mejor, había llorado todo lo que podía.

-shh… tranquila. Ya escuchaste. Estará bien- decía Edward. Me apreté contra él y coloque mi rostro en su cuello. Respire su aroma. Eso parecía ayudar, o por lo menos a tranquilizarme

-gracias, gracias por todo… no deberías estar acá- le dije

-no te preocupes, siempre cuando me necesites, siempre estaré para ti- dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente. Cerré los ojos y me relaje. Estaba muy tensa. Iba a decirle algo cuando llego Alice

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto

-bien, ahora mejor. Gracias, de verdad. Son muy buenos conmigo y… no tendrían por qué hacerlo- dije mirando al suelo

-aaah, no te preocupes. Eres una muy buena persona y mi amiga. Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti- dijo Alice abrazándome. Le devolví el abrazo y le sonreí. Vi que Jasper me sonreía y Alice se dio cuenta

-ooh! Verdad que con tanta cosa no los he presentado. Jasper ella es Bella, Bella él es Jazz, mi novio- sonreí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, que lentamente, muy lentamente fue pasando a uno incomodo. Decidí que ya era hora de marcharme. Tenía que ir a casa y ordenar las cosas

-chicos… yo me voy a mi casa. Tengo que hacer cosas y…-

-no, nada de eso. Tú te vienes a mi casa, con nosotros. No vas a estar sola todo este tiempo- dijo Alice mirando a los demás que asentían

-Alice, de verdad, no es necesario…- dije tratando de convencerla. Pero ella me miro con la cara que es imposible decirle "No" y me convenció

-está bien- suspire derrotada. Alice salto de felicidad y llamo a no sé quien por teléfono. Después nos organizamos. Yo iría en mi coche hasta mi casa para ir a buscar mis cosas. Edward me seguiría y después me iría junto con él a su casa, mientras Alice con Jasper se iban directo a la casa de Edward.

El camino hacia a mi casa, pese a ser corto, me demore un poco más de lo normal. Iba pensando en cómo había cambiado todo para mí en… dos días. En dos días mi vida había dado un giro de 180º y había conocido personas maravillosas… llegue a mi casa y me baje del auto. Edward hiso lo mismo y me acompaño dentro de la casa

-voy a buscar ropa y vuelvo enseguida- le dije mientras me dirigía a la escalera- el dijo algo así como "no hay problema" y fui a mi habitación. Saque mi pijama, un poco de ropa y mis útiles de aseo. Metí todo eso en una mochila y baje las escaleras. Cuando llegue abajo, pude ver a Edward con una foto mía de cuando era pequeña en las manos, me sonroje. El me sintió y se dio vuelta con una hermosa sonrisa

-eras hermosa cuando pequeña- dijo mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar. Se quedo un rato mirando con gesto pensativo y dijo- bueno, no es que ahora no lo seas, es más, creo que eres mucho más linda ahora, pero tú sabes a que me refiero- dijo. Lo mire y me sonroje. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos

-gracias- susurre. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, con Edward siguiendo a mis espaldas. Al llegar a su auto, igual como la otra noche, me abrió la puerta y la cerro cuidadosamente. Cuando me acomode en el asiento. Rodeo el auto con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y se sentó en su puesto.

-¿te molesta si pongo música?-pregunto

-no, está bien.- dije

Apretó unos botones de la radio del auto y una melodía empezó a sonar. De hecho era una melodía que había escuchado muchas veces. Cerré los ojos y murmure

-claro de luna-

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Edward con la curiosidad impregnada en su voz. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire con una sonrisa

-sí, la escucho siempre que necesito calma- dije

-yo también- dijo. Se volvió a concentrar en la carretera, pero durante todo el camino que hicimos hasta su casa, no borro la sonrisa de su cara. En un momento, Edward giro el auto hasta un camino que estaba sin pavimentar y… que no estaba señalizado. Seguimos adentrándonos más en el camino, hasta que la vi. Era una casa, por decirlo menos, enorme. Era blanca, que con el sol, le daba un brillo especial. Tenía una forma rectangular y grandes ventanales. De un momento a otro me puse nerviosa. Iba a llegar a una casa, donde no conocía prácticamente a nadie, y… no sabía qué hacer. Edward aparco el auto, junto con otros cuatro autos más y se bajo para abrirme la puerta. Cuando llego a mi lado, me quede estática. El me miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con el seño fruncido

-eeeh-dije apenas- puede que lo encuentres ridículo pero… estoy nerviosa- Edward sonrió

-eres tonta. Ellos te amaran. No te preocupes.-me tendió la mano y la acepte. Salimos hasta la puerta y vi, al fondo del salón, a una señora sonriéndonos. Bueno, decirle señora era prácticamente un insulto. Nos acercamos lentamente a ella, mientras Edward sujetaba mi mano.

-hola.-dijo cuando estábamos frente a frente. Le sonreí y me acerque a saludarla. Edward hiso lo mismo y después volvió a tomar mi mano.

-mamá, ella es Bella. Bella ella es Esme, mi madre.- dijo presentándonos

-un gusto conocerla señora- dije. Ella rio

-no me digas señora, por favor- dijo haciendo una gesto dramático- mejor dime Esme, es más informal- dijo. Sonreí y caminamos hasta la sala. Edward tomo mi mochila y subió hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Me quede con Esme sentadas en el sofá

-Alice me conto lo que había pasado ¿estás bien?-pregunto con mirada comprensiva

-sí, bueno no del todo. Mi mamá tiene cáncer al estomago y en la mañana…- me costaba hablar de lo que había vivido… nunca pensé que vería algo como eso

-está bien corazón, si no puedes hablar no hables. Lo único que importa es que tu estés bien ¿lo estás?-pregunto

-sí, mejor a como estaba. Tienes una familia preciosa. Edward y Alice son muy buenos conmigo- dije sonriendo. No sabía porque, pero Esme me daba confianza

-sí, ellos son adorables. En especial Edward…-dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Me sonroje.

-sí, el es… muy lindo conmigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien así- dije mirándola con sinceridad

-me alegro que se hayan encontrado. Desde que te conoce su forma de ser a cambiado…- no alcanzo a terminar, ya que un chico. Bueno chico no, un gran chico entro en la casa con una chica… hermosa.

-Hola a todos- dijo el saludando. Se dirigió a donde Esme y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿y ella quien es?-pregunto Emmett mirándome fijamente

-ella es Bella. Bella es la…- empezó a decir Esme… pero Emmett la interrumpió

-bella, bella, bella…-murmuro- ¡Bella! Tu eres la chica de la cual Edward no puede parar de hablar- dijo sonriendo. Me sonroje y eso aumento la risa de Emmett. En eso Edward bajo las escaleras y se quedo a mi lado.

-bien hermanito. Te felicito, definitivamente tienes buen gusto- dijo Emmett que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la chica que estaba con el

-no seas así.-ella se acerco y me sonrió antes de saludarme- soy Rosalie, la novia de ese-dijo riendo

-claro, a ESE al que amas-dijo Emmett pareciendo un niño de cinco años con berrinche. Rosalie se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me reí

Pasamos la tarde hablando y contando cosas. Emmett siempre salía con una de sus bromas o chistes… todos parecían contentos, y yo lo estaba. Pero aun así, estaba preocupada… muy, muy preocupada. Edward se preocupaba por mí, siempre estaba pendiente por si necesitaba algo.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón. Esme había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena. Los chicos estaban jugando play station, mientras que Alice y Rosalie veían revistas. Edward se encontraba mirando como jugaban y yo estaba junto con él. Comencé a inspeccionar el lugar. No había mirado bien la casa y… era hermosa, mucho más que hermosa. Estaba mirando la sala cuando un objeto llamo mi atención. Era un piano… un hermoso piano. Lo quede mirando. Siempre me había gustado el sonido que realizaban las teclas al tacto con la mano, la habilidad que tenían que tener los pianistas para manejar tal instrumento…

-¿Qué ves?-pregunto Edward mirándome

-eeeh…-dije nerviosa por su mirada- ¿Quién toca el piano?-pregunte

Sonrió torcidamente- yo- respondió con autosuficiencia. Lo mire con las cejas alzadas

-¿tu?-pregunte

-si… yo-dijo divertido- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo peligrosamente cerca de mis labios. Asentí, ya que no podía articular palabras. Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el piano. Me hiso sentarme a su lado, mientras sonreía para sí. No dijo nada y dejo que sus dedos dieran comienzo a una melodía. La melodía era… simplemente mágica. Me hacía sentir especial. Era una melodía suave, pero intensa, que dejaba, al escuchar, muchos sentimientos… cuando la última nota cayo, un silencio se apodero del salón y lo mire. Lo único que podía hacer, era mirarlo directamente a sus orbes esmeraldas que me habían hipnotizados, era extraño, pero sentía que podía ver dentro de su alma… podía ver todo lo que sentía… sus ojos me lo decían.

-te quiero-dijo aun mirándome fijamente. Sonreí y desvié mi mirada sonrojada. Sentí cono unos dedos tomaban delicadamente mi barbilla.

-no te escondas… me encanta ver tus ojos- dijo suavemente. No espere más y me acerque para unir nuestros labios. Este beso era… el mejor. Sin duda los besos que habíamos compartidos era mágicos, pero este, este era aun mejor. Sentía que el tenia un cariño por mi muy intenso y no quería que se escapara porque yo también lo sentía. Cuando nos separamos, solo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-chicos, la cena esta lista- dijo Esme desde el comedor

-vamos- me dijo Edward tomándome la mano. Asentí y sonreí

La cena paso sin muchos acontecimientos dignos de mención. Cuando hubo terminado, todos se dirigieron a sus pasatiempos. Yo le pedí a Alice que me acompañara a la habitación para acostarme, estaba cansada y no me habían dejado llamar al hospital hasta mañana.

Al llegar a la habitación-que era preciosa- me di una ducha y me coloque rápidamente el pijama. Me metí en la cama y deje que el sueño me llevara. Pero no podía dormir. Tenía las imágenes de esta mañana estaban grabadas en mi mente. Me levante y vi el reloj. Eran la una de la madrugada. Había estado dándome vueltas casi tres horas. Me levante y fui a lavarme la cara. No podía dormir. Estaba asustada y nerviosa por lo que pasaría mañana.

Había solo una forma para poder dormir, una que era muy vergonzosa. Siempre que me pasaba esto dormía con mi mamá. Podría ir donde Alice… pero por lo que sabía todas las parejas dormían en las mismas piezas… eso reducía mis posibilidades a una: Edward.

Salí de mi habitación hacia la suya. Como si fuera casualidad, su habitación quedaba a solo dos de la mía. Camine, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que llegue a su habitación. Estaba nerviosa. Esta sería la primera vez que dormiría con un hombre…

Toque la puerta una vez y sentí como en la habitación alguien se movía. Espere a que abrieran la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, me quede helada. Edward estaba usando solo unos pantalones y no llevaba camiseta. Eso, agregando que estaba con una cara de sueño adorable y su pelo mas desordenado de costumbre… lo hacía ver mucho más hermoso. Me sonroje

-¿Bella?-pregunto antes de restregarse los ojos para poder ver mejor

-eeeh… Edward de verdad lo siento, no quería despertarte, pero no podía dormir y quería saber si podía dormir contigo-dije rápidamente. Creo que comprendió lo que quería decir, ya que me hiso pasar. Me recosté en su cama y me tape. Cuando él llego me abrazo y yo repose mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentía que ese era mi lugar

-duerme. No te preocupes-dijo suavemente antes de darme un beso en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y el sueño me venció rápidamente. Lo último que escuche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue

-siempre estaré para ti… pase lo que pase-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hoolaa!!_**

**_commo staaan? speron que esten muy, muy bieeen!! :D_**

**_bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo cap... de verdad gracias a ANDREMIC.... que me reviso el cap y siempre la molesto :D (gracias deverdad)_**

**_tambien gracias por sus RR, alertas y favoritos!!!_**

**_tratare de ahora en adelante responder todos los RR.... de verdad ahora tengo mas tiempo y pase mis examenes.... creo que bien :D_**

**_eso seria bsos y espero que les guste el cap _**

**_shaaao_**

**_Ckamila :D!!_**

**_pd: CHILE CLASIFICO AL MUNDIAL DE SUDAFRICA 2010!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Después de que terminara la cena, Bella se acerco a Alice a no sé qué cosa y se fueron escaleras arriba.

-Edward… Bella es hermosa. No me habías contado nada-dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte nada y si, ella es hermosa. Es mucho más que hermosa-dije sonriendo.

-waaak… tanta miel no es buena-dijo Emmett con una mueca

-nunca me queje cuando tú estabas así-dije mirando entre Emmett y Rosalie.

-está bien, está bien…-dijo Emmett parándose de la mesa –solo… no le hagas daño. Se ve que es una chica buena-dijo sorprendiéndome. Me quede sentado en mi puesto con la cara desorbitada, mientras Emmett y Rosalie salían del comedor.

-tu hermano tiene razón, es una chica muy buena.-dijo Esme mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa. Me pare para ayudarla- no sé nada de cómo se conocieron-dijo

-la conocí el día que fui con Alice al hospital-dije mientras me disponía a tomar un paño para ayudar a secar los platos-desde ese día nos vemos. No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo… son apenas dos días. Pero es… importante para mí- dije

-me alegro… hace un rato escuche el piano… ¿estabas demostrando tus dotes de pianista?-dijo son una sonrisa burlona

-sí, bueno… ella no creía que tocaba piano y se lo demostré-dije sonriendo

-y esa canción ¿es nueva? Nunca la había escuchado-dijo. Pude sentir el calor inundar mis mejillas- oh Edward… te estás sonrojando. Quiero una cámara. Nunca te había visto así-dijo riendo.

-mamá para-dije riendo nerviosamente- esa canción que escuchaste… la compuse para Bella

-eres tan tierno Edward…-dijo suspirando y poniendo cara de soñadora. Se rio. En estos momentos era donde entendía de donde había sacado su sentido del humor Emmett. –no… sabes que lo pienso de verdad ¿no? Eres un muy buen chico y espero que pronto estés con Bella-dijo sonriendo burlonamente. Negué con la cabeza en un gesto dramático.

-todo lo que digas mamá…-dije mientras salía de la cocina. Aun así, pude escuchar sus sonoras carcajadas. En eso, vi a Alice bajar las escaleras con sus inigualables pasos de bailarina. Me acerque hasta donde había ido –la sala- y me senté junto con ella. Me quede en silencio. No sabía cómo preguntarle qué había pasado con Bella, creería que era un estúpido acosador.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Alice, volviendo a mí con una sonrisa

-¿yo?-pregunte con cara de inocente. Alice alzo las cejas

-no yo-dijo sarcástica- es obvio que tu-dijo rodando los ojos

Suspire-está bien, está bien… solo estaba preocupado por Bella, es todo-dije

Alice rió-ella se acostó. Dijo que estaba cansada. Quería llamar al hospital pero le dije que mejor esperara hasta mañana. Tu entiendes-dijo Alice antes de pararse e ir a la cocina.

Me quede sentado mirando a la nada… no tenía nada que hacer. Mire de un lado al otro tratando de buscar un pasatiempo que me entretuviera, pero aun así no encontraba nada interesante que hacer. Me pare y no encontré ningún sentido el quedarme en el salón. Subí pesadamente las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso de la casa y estaba a un lado del cuarto de huéspedes. Pase por la puerta y no sé cómo pude oler su exquisito olor. Fresas. Cerré los ojos y seguí caminando hasta mi habitación.

Cuando ya estaba en ella, me quite la ropa y me coloque solo mi pantalón de pijama. Las noches de Phoenix eran muy calurosas como para ocupar playera. Me acosté en la cama y sentí que todavía tenía el olor de ella impregnado en mí. Suspire sonoramente. Si Emmett me viera así, de seguro se burlaría. Pero no me importaba. Estaba feliz como estaba ahora. Ese fue mi último pensamiento hasta que me dormí.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toc-Toc…

Rodé de la cama hasta quedar mirando hacia arriba. ¿A quién se le ocurría tocar la puerta a esta hora? Tome de mí mesita de noche el reloj y vi la hora… Dios era la una de la madrugada!

Me levante a duras penas, aun con los ojos cerrados y camine hasta la puerta. Estaba preparado para ver a Emmett con una sonrisa burlona jugándome una broma. O a Alice, con uno de sus muchos ataques de hiperactividad. Pero nunca pensé ver, lo que vi.

A Bella. Con un pijama que la hacía ver de una manera inocente, hermosa. Llevaba un pijama rosa que consistía de un short con una polerita de tirantes. Se veía… no tenia palabras para describir como se veía.

-¿Bella?-pregunte restregándome los ojos para saber si era real

-eeeh… Edward de verdad lo siento, no quería despertarte, pero no podía dormir y quería saber si podía dormir contigo-dijo muy rápido. Estaba casi dormido y mis reflejos no estaban en su máximo esplendor. Pero de lo que dijo lo único que, claramente entendí fue "lo siento" y "saber si podía dormir contigo". Así que, suponiendo que ella no podía dormir y quería dormir conmigo, le hice un espacio para que pasara a mi habitación. Ella entro rápidamente y abrió las tapas del colchón, metiéndose adentro muy rápido. Camine un poco más lento, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba en mi habitación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo comportarme de forma normal. Me acosté en la cama y pase un brazo por su cintura, para sentir su calor. Ella no izo lo que temía, pensaba que se alejaría de mi a proximidad. Pero hiso todo lo contrario. Ella se cerco a mí y se apretó contra mi pecho. Si antes, pensaba que dormir en una cama confortable, con un buen colchón y buenas frazadas era lo mejor que podía a ver, estaba completamente equivocado. Sentir a Bella en mis brazos, con la sensación de protección que se veía en este acto… simplemente me encantaba. Era extraño como mi vida, que antes sentía completa, ahora con el simple hecho de no tenerla… de no tener a Bella, hacia que me sintiera… vacio. Sin nada por que luchar, ni por quien vivir.

-duerme. No te preocupes- dije dándole un beso en su cabeza. Respire se aroma profundamente. Deje que su aroma penetrara en mis fosas nasales -siempre estaré para ti… pase lo que pase- murmure antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme vencer por el sueño. El mejor sueño de mi vida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella POV**

Me removí lentamente en la cama. Inhale un poco de aire y un olor, un exquisito aroma inundo mis fosas nasales…

-ya cállate, los vas a despertar-decía una voz. Aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no eran normales. Me moví un poco pero algo me lo impidió… un brazo. Oh… por favor…

Abrí un ojo primero y me di cuenta de que esta no era la habitación de huéspedes, era… la habitación de Edward. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apreté más contra Edward.

-míralos ¿tú crees que lo habrán hecho?-dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato. No. Este era mi infierno… era la voz de Emmett

-¡como se te ocurre!-murmuro la otra voz. Era casi un susurro muy bajo, pero aun así lo pude escuchar.-Emmett de verdad… los vas a despertar- dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte. Era Alice.- ¿se ven lindos, cierto?-dijo con un suspiro.

-si Alice son tan tiernos-dijo Emmett suspirando como niña. Alice se rio fuerte y eso fue mi perdición. Edward se empezó a remover en la cama… y suspiro apretándome más a él. Me encantaba la sensación, pero era incomodo saber que dos personas más nos estaban observando

-pero que…-dijo Edward. Se había despertado- ¡que hacen en mi pieza!-dijo un poco más fuerte, pero aun así no paso de un susurro. Tratando de no despertarme, creo

-hermanito no te enojes-ese era Emmett. La burla estaba impregnada en su voz- te hacías el santo… mira que no la conoces ni de dos días y ya la tienes en tu cama… me vas a tener que enseñar los trucos hermano-dijo riendo. Esto era mucho… demasiado. Estaba roja, es más, creo que había inventado una tonalidad de rojo nuevo. Hice como que estaba despertando y mire a Edward que estaba entre avergonzado, enojado y nervioso.

-oh, pero mira quien despertó. Hola cuñada-dijo Emmett- ¿estuvo bueno?-pregunto con doble sentido. Me quede paralizada y enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Edward para esconde mi vergüenza

-Emmett…-dijo lentamente Edward. Se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz-puedes salir de mi pieza- dijo tratando de calmarse

-está bien, está bien pero…-

-AHORA-dijo Edward gritando. Solo escuche el clic de la puerta y un incomodo silencio que lleno la habitación… decidí romperlo

-por favor… dime que lo que acaba de pasar… fue una pesadilla-dije apretándome un poco a él. Sentí como se rio un poco

-disculpa a Emmett… de verdad. El es un niño pequeño. Bueno, tiene la mentalidad de un niño pequeño-me reí. Me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios

Sonreí-Buenos días-dije. El me sonrió

-muy buenos- me tomo de la cintura y me coloco encima de él. Comenzó a besarme, bueno, comenzamos a besarnos. Me encantaba sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos. Siempre que intentaba separarme el me apretaba mas contra él y yo sonreía en sus labios. En un momento, no supe como alcance a divisar la hora, eran ¡las 11 de la mañana! Tenía que llamar al hospital y también ir a desayunar con los demás. Me separe de los labios de Edward dejándolo con la boca estirada. Reí un poco

-tengo que cambiarme ropa-dije

-no. Quédate conmigo-dijo antes de volver a mi boca. Me deje besar, pero aun así me separe un poco y quede a milímetros de sus labios

-de verdad… tengo que vestirme-dije tratando de bajar de la cama

-no- dijo apretándome más a él. Lo mire y su cara se parecía a la cara de un niño de cinco años cuando le quitan un juguete, era muy tierno. Me derretí

-no ocupes chantaje emocional conmigo, Edward-dije medio riendo. Me separe de él y se puso a reír

-te vez hermosa así-dijo cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta. Me congele

-¿así como?-pregunte

-así. Enojada y con pijama. Me gustaría poder despertar así todas las mañanas-dijo mas serio y haciéndome sonrojar. Lo mire y me di vuelta para ir a mi habitación.

Fue una suerte que no me encontrara con Emmett o Alice para su inoportuno interrogatorio. Al llegar a la habitación, encontré ropa en la cama-que estaba hecha-. La ropa-que seguramente la había escogido Alice- que estaba en la cama consistía en unos pitillos azules y una polera amarilla, con un chaleco de lana encima. Sonreí. Me gusta la ropa. Baje mi vista y me enfoque en los zapatos. No. Definitivamente no. Alice no me haría colocarme tacos. Pase de largo los tacos y me coloque mis clásicas converse negras. Salí de mi habitación y no encontré a nadie. Pensé en ir donde Edward… pero desistí de la idea. Al llegar al comedor me encontré con Emmett y Alice terminando de desayunar. Me miraron con burla

-¿tan rápido fue la segunda ronda?-dijo Emmett

-Emmett… que maneras son esas de responder-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi a un hombre, joven. Rubio y de unos ojos de un hermoso color ámbar. Supuse que era el padre de Edward.

-buenos días. Soy Carlisle, padre de los chicos-dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días señor Cullen. Soy Bella-dije

-no me digas señor. Dime Carlisle- dijo sonriendo

Asentí y me dirigí a preparar el desayuno. Estaba preparando huevos con tocino. Estaba preparando para los dos. Para Edward y para mí. Estaba a punto de echar lo huevos, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por atrás

-eso huele exquisito-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Nos servimos el desayuno mientras el padre de Edward nos observaba. Al termine me levante para lavar los platos

-no. Lo hago yo. Tú hiciste el desayuno-dijo Edward

-está bien. Creo que me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá-dije

-ok. Deja hacer esto y nos vamos- dijo abriendo la llave del lavavajillas. Asentí y fui a buscar mis cosas a la habitación de huéspedes.

**Edward POV**

-estás enamorado-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire y vi a mi padre acercándose con un paño para ayudarme a secar los platos. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿enamorado?-pregunte

-¿no te das cuenta?-sacudió la cabeza- bienvenido al club.-dijo palmeándome la espalda

-no se papá…- dije confundido. ¿Enamorado? No lo sabía. Nunca lo había estado…

-solo date cuenta de las señales- lo quede mirando con cara extrañada. Odiaba cuando la gente hablaba en claves. Terminamos en silencio de lavar los platos y fui a buscar una chaqueta con las llaves. No me había dado cuenta, pero Bella estaba sentada en el sofá con Alice.

Llegue a donde estaban y vi que Bella estaba sonrojada y Alice reía – eeeh ¿nos vamos?-dijo rápidamente Bella cuando llegue a su lado.

-adiós Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo. Bella se despido con un "adiós" y me tomo de la mano queriendo sacarme rápido de ahí. Llegamos al auto, le abrí la puerta y se subió. Rodee el auto y me subí junto a ella.

**Bella POV**

Al entrar al auto de Edward, no pude evitar recordar lo que Alice me había dicho ¿yo, enamorada? No lo creía… apenas lo conocía… pero Alice me había dado una respuesta que me había dejado… por decirlo menos, pensativa… "no necesitas un límite de tiempo para enamorarte, Bella. Y, creo que Edward también está enamorado de ti". ¿Se podría enamorar el de mí? Yo era muy simple, muy… aburrida.

-¿en qué piensas?-dijo Edward mirándome. Me sobresalte un poco. Me había olvidad que estaba en el auto con el

-eeeh… nada en realidad. Solo estaba distraída-dije mintiendo

-¿sabes que eres una mala mentirosa, verdad?-dijo sonriendo

-¿eeeh?-pregunte

-nada…-negó con la cabeza

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómodo. Había una suave melodía sonando de fondo, pero no supe reconocer su nombre. Al llegar al hospital, me entraron los nervios. Me baje del auto, bueno, Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y salimos tomados de la mano. Antes de entrar al hospital, Edward me detuvo

-¿sabes que… cualquier cosa, cualquier problema, yo estaré ahí, de acuerdo?-dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-lo sé-dije acercando a él. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos. De alguna u otra forma, me hacía sentir protegida.

Al llegar a la recepción, la señorita me dijo que el doctor había dado permiso para las visitas. Nos dirigimos a la habitación 194 del hospital. Subimos dos tramos de escaleras. Podríamos a ver tomado el ascensor, pero no quise. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sentí que toda la paz y la relajación que había sentido en la casa de Edward, se había ido muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Al llegar a la habitación, tome la perilla de la puerta y me quede quieta.

-vamos Bella… recuerda, siempre estaré- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza. Suspire y abrí la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hooola! :D_**

**_chicas esto es defenitivo... A ESTE FIC LE QUEDAN DOS CAPS MAS!!! lo tengo decidido y tengo listo el final :D_**

**_espero que les haya gustado... me costo mucho sacar este cap adelante... pero... no importa toodo sea por ustedes :D_**

**_ahora tengo una propuesta... _**

**_tengo hecho un One-Shot a la mitad... lo que pasa es que no se si hacer un Lemmon del One-shot... por que es tierno y obviamente el Lemmon seria tierno es un EDWARD/BELLA.- porfavor en sus RR ponganme su opinion ya que estoy indesisa.... y tambien, vision de amor esta por termina, le quedan a lo mas dos capis... tambien queria pregutarle si continuo con vision de amor, pero en la version de Alice de Luna nueva... serian a lo mas 12 o 10 caps... no mas_**

**_eso seria, espero que les haya gustado y esperro sus MILLONES DE RR_**

**_wajhsajsh no broma... me encantan sus comentarios y opiniones, me gusta saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo. tambien saludos para ANDREMIC que no he hablado con ella desde hace tiempooo!!! conectateee!!!! :D bsos _**

**_BESOS CHICAS OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ME DEJEN RR... BSOSSSS!_**

**_Ckamila :D!_**


	10. Chapter 9

_-vamos Bella… recuerda, siempre estaré- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza. Suspire y abrí la puerta._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella POV**

Al entrar en la habitación, vi a mi madre recostada en una cama con muchos tubos conectados. Me sentí mal, me dio pena. Verla así, me hacía sentir que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que… muriera. Reneé giro la cabeza hacia nosotros y sonrió. Solté a Edward y fui prácticamente corriendo hasta donde estaba. La abrase como pude sin tocar ningún cable. Estaba llorando. Este había sido el peor susto de mi vida.

-mamá, mamá, mamá-susurre abrazándola

-estoy bien, Bella-empezó a decir mientras me acariciaba el pelo-no me paso nada.- me separe un poco y la quede mirando. Me seque las lagrimas y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama. Edward se acerco a un lado mío y me acaricio el hombro. Me di vuelta para sonreírle.

-hola Edward-dijo Reneé sonriendo

-Hola Reneé-dijo con una sonrisa. Reneé me quedo mirando con suspicacia y entendí que quería saber que estaba haciendo Edward aquí. Suspire

-mamá… ayer me quede con Edward en su casa. No me quisieron dejar sola asique…- empecé a decir

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Reneé con incredibilidad. Edward asintió-ooh… eso es muy amable de su parte. Gracias-dijo Reneé.

-Bella ¿sabes hasta cuando me tendré que quedar aquí?-pregunto Reneé

La mire mal-no lo sé. El médico dijo que tenías que estar 48 horas en observación y luego te daría el alta… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dije

-Bella, sabes que odio los hospitales, son muy… blancos-dijo Reneé con cara de asco. Me reí. Y era verdad la habitación era muy blanca. Paredes blancas, cama blanca, sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas… y eso sin decir que el sol resplandecía afuera… la habitación de veía mucho mas… blanca.

-tengo que hablar con el médico, además, sabes que tienes que cuidarte a lo mejor te darán otra dieta o algo así para que lo que paso no vuelva a suceder-dije

-Bella… gracias-dijo Reneé. La mire confundida-bella de verdad, si no hubiera sido por ti… no sé, reaccionaste rápido y bien…-

-no te preocupes, lo haría de nuevo si es necesario-dije. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas que estaban por salir, no se desbordaran de mis ojos. Sentí a Edward suavizarme la espalda. Suspire fuertemente y me controle un poco. Sentí como alguien giraba la manilla y abrían la puerta. Era el doctor Gálvez.

-buenos días Reneé, buenos días-nos saludo el médico- Señorita Swan, me puede acompañar un momento por favor-dijo el médico. Asentí mirando a Reneé. Ella me sonreí. Tome a Edward de la mano y salimos de la habitación. Seguimos al médico al ascensor y llegamos, a donde creía, era su despacho.

-tomen asiento, por favor-dijo el médico, mientras buscaba unos papeles. Edward se había quedado con mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Suspire y me agarre la cabeza. Pensé que todo iba a ir bien y que mi madre pronto se pondría mejor

-bien-dijo el médico acomodándose en su silla- tengo los exámenes de su madre aquí. Déjenme decirles que no están malos, pero aun así no son como me gustaría que fueran- dijo- el cáncer de Reneé, como sabes, fue diagnosticado a tiempo y ella puede llevar una vida relativamente normal. Ahora lo que paso ayer no fue algo del otro mundo. Las personas con este tipo de cáncer tienen muchos ataques de este tipo, por diversas razones. Desde ahora, quiero que Reneé venga dos veces al hospital a hacerse exámenes y controles. Y le daré una nueva dieta.-dijo sacando un lápiz de su bolsillo y anotando cosas en una receta.

-doctor-dije- ¿Cuándo le darán el alta?-pregunte

-mira, estamos viendo el resultado de los exámenes de sangre. Si todo sale bien y los exámenes están para hoy… Reneé se puede ir a su casa hoy mismo-dijo sonriendo un poco

Suspire más tranquila-gracias doctor, me saco un peso de encima-dije

-no te preocupes. Ahora puedes ir con tu madre y toma-me dijo pasándome la receta- aquí tienes. Que estén bien.-

-igual-nos paramos de la silla y salimos afuera del despacho

Al salir me senté en una silla de la sala de espera para relajare y contarles las buenas noticias a Reneé. Edward me rodeo con su brazo por el hombreo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-te lo dije. Todo iba a salir bien-dijo

-gracias, significas mucho para mí- me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-tú también eres importante para mí-dijo sonriendo. Sonreí y me pare para ir donde Reneé

-vamos adonde Reneé. Debe estar desesperada-dije medio riendo. Edward se paro, me tendió la mano y nos fuimos rumbo a la habitación de Reneé

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Edward POV**

-Emmett, deja de hacer eso-dijo Esme. Me encontraba en mi casa, me había ido del hospital, ya que creía que Bella necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su madre. Aun así le había dicho que me llamara para ir a buscarla y llevarla a su casa, ya que lo más probable es que a Reneé le dieran el alta hoy.

Me encontraba pensando, pensando en las palabras que mi padre me había dicho esta mañana. ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo sentía amor por Bella? No estaba seguro. No sabía que significaba estar enamorado. Pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella era mucho más que cariño y amistad… mucho más fuerte que eso. Quería pedirle que fuera mi novia. Quería pedírselo desde que habíamos ido a cenar pero temía que ella se asustara. Solo habían pasado tres días… solo tres días y sentía que habían sido meses. Tenía que contarle a alguien como me sentía, pero a alguien que me comprendiera y me diera un consejo del cual no podía dudar. ¿Alice? No. Alice era comprensiva, si. Pero. Pero necesitaba a alguien que me comprendiera y me ayudara… mis ojos se fueron hacia una persona: Esme. Ella era la única que podría ayudarme.

Me dirige hacia donde estaba, era una suerte que estuviera sentada en las escaleras leyendo un libro. Me acerque lentamente a donde estaba y me senté a su lado. Esme levanto la vista y me sonrió

-¿paso algo?-dijo mientras marcaba con una viñeta la pagina en la que había quedado. Me removí un poco incomodo

-mamá… necesito preguntarte algo-dije

-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, cariño-dijo acariciándome el hombro

-yo… mamá… que-empecé a balbucear. Respire hondo y solté todo de un golpe- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-

Me miro con una sonrisa cariñosa-¿estar enamorado?-pregunto. Asentí-esa pregunta es difícil de contestar, ya que cada uno siente diferente, y no hay una lista que de las indicaciones que deben seguirse para enamorarse.-dijo

-lo sé. Sé que no hay una guía o un diccionario de sentimientos-dije sonriendo- pero…

-¿esto es por Bella?-pregunto mirándome

-si-suspire- sé que es muy poco tiempo y…

-no. Alto ahí. Eso es un error. No hay límite de tiempo para el amor. Tú, puedes enamorarte en un día de una persona, Edward. No es necesario conocer a alguien por meses para enamorarse. Creo que tu estas enamorado de ella- dijo

-papá me dijo lo mismo-murmure

-es que…. Uno nota cuando alguien tiene sentimientos profundos por otra persona. Tu solo tienes que ver las señales.-

Gemí-odio cuando hablan en códigos. Papá también me dijo eso de las señales y no las entiendo-dije frustrado

Esme rió- cariño, solo piensa un segundo en lo que hacías antes y lo que haces ahora. Piensa en Bella y encuentra el significado… lo que ella significa para ti-dijo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras

Medite sus palabras. _"Solo piensa un segundo en lo que hacías antes y lo que haces ahora. Piensa en Bella y encuentra el significado… lo que ella significa para ti" _¿Qué hacía antes? Cualquier cosa. No me preocupaba mucho en hacer algo productivo. Podía pasar todo el día encerrado en mi pieza escuchando música o tocando piano. ¿Y, ahora? Ahora… ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo o pensando en Bella o estando con ella. Y cuando estaba con ella, involuntariamente mi cara formaba una sonrisa. Buscaba pretextos para verla, o para hablar con ella. Inconscientemente sabía que había llegado a una conclusión, a una conclusión tan evidente como que el sol sale por el este. Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. A lo mejor, me había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la había visto y yo no me había dado cuenta. Ahora me daba cuenta la devoción con que Jasper miraba a Alice. El era capaz de dar todo por ella y yo también era capaz de dar todo por Bella, por ayudarla y consolarla en cualquier cosa que le pasara. Ahora entendía la forma en que Emmett veía a Rosalie. Como si fuera la única mujer existente en la tierra. Y para mí, Bella era la única mujer que existía en el universo.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones. Lo atendí rápidamente

-¿hola?-conteste

_-¿Edward?-_pregunto. Era Bella

-si ¿paso algo?-pregunte rápidamente

_-no, bueno, sí. A mi mamá le dieron el alta. Como me dijiste que te llamara lo hice, pero si no puedes venir lo entenderé…-_

-No. Salgo ahora mismo para el hospital… Bella…-me calle no debería decirle esto por teléfono

_-¿Qué?-_respondió

-no es nada… luego nos vemos-

_-te espero-_dijo con voz confundida y colgó.

Hoy le diría a Bella que estaba enamorado de ella. Sabía que ella también me correspondía. A demás en dos días más entraríamos a la universidad y me gustaría poder entrar en ella, con Bella de la mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Hellooo people!!!_**

**_aaaaaaaaaah este es el penultimo cap de esta historiaa!! :( estoy muy feliz... espero dejar el final para el prox viernes o sabado... depende de lo atareada que este en la semana_**

**_chicas me encantan sus RR de verdad!! aaaah y el one-shot tambien creo que lo dejare para la semana o no se para el finde... tengo que terminarlo bien_**

**_tambien VISION DE AMOR! voy a terminar mi primer fic con 21 capis!!_**

**_espero que pasen y despues me sigan con Alice en Luna nueva :D_**

**_bsos chicas y gracias por toooodo_**

**_*ANDREMIC TE EXTRAÑO!! :( SPERO QUE HABLEMOS PRONTO Y SIGAMOS EL FIC :D_**

**_esooo! bsos y bendiciones_**

**_Ckamila :D!!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_N/A: DE ANTE MANO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. GRACIAS_**

**_Bella POV_**

Edward se había ido a su casa mientras yo estaba en el hospital con mi mamá. Hablamos un rato, pero tuve que salir porque iban a cambiarle algunas cosas… suero y cosas por el estilo. Ojala a mi mamá le dieran el alta hoy. No podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que estaría aquí…

-señorita Swan-llamo el doctor. Me pare a modo de saludo

-bien, su madre se puede ir hoy. Ella esta… regularmente bien pero como sabes, tienes que cambiar su dieta y procurar que venga a todos los controles y se haga todos los exámenes necesarios-

-si doctor lo haré. No se preocupe- el me sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Me senté en la silla y suspire con alivio. Todo esto había terminado. Ahora podía estar tranquila. Me acorde que debía hacer algo. Tome mi cartera y busque mi celular. Tenía que llamar a Edward para contarle lo que había pasado

_-¿hola?-_contestaron

-¿Edward?-respondí. A lo mejor estaba haciendo algo y no debía haberlo llamado

-_si ¿paso algo?-_dijo

-no, bueno, sí. A mi mamá le dieron el alta. Como me dijiste que te llamara lo hice, pero si no puedes venir lo entenderé…-

-_no. Salgo ahora mismo para el hospital_- se quedo un rato callado- _Bella…-_empezó a decir, pero no termino. Me asuste su voz tenía un toque enigmático que me… asustaba

-¿Qué?-respondí rápidamente

-_no es nada… luego nos vemos_-dijo

-te espero-dije confundida y corte la llamada

¿Qué habría pasado? Su voz sonaba distinta, mas… intensa y sabía que quería decirme algo. Su voz lo delataba. Si lo hubiera mirado a los ojos hubiera sido mucho más evidente, el no podía mentir, simplemente no le salía. A lo mejor tenía que ver conmigo, a lo mejor…

-Bella… ¡Bella!-dijo mi mamá. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba. Ni siquiera la había sentido

-ah…o-me pare de mi asiento-oh, mamá disculpa no te vi-dije abrazándola. Reneé rio-te sientes bien-dije rápidamente

-si Bella, estoy bien… ya deja de preocuparte, pareces vieja-dijo riendo mas fuerte

-eeeh…ok. Mamá Edward nos vendrá a buscar así que tenemos que esperarlo-dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la salida

-mmm… son novios- pregunto Reneé

-no… no lo somos- dije rápidamente. Trate de esconder la tristeza que ese sentimiento me daba, pero no pude. El podía llegar y dejarme sin decirme nada, porque, simplemente no éramos nada. El no tenía obligaciones conmigo ni yo con él. Fin de la historia. Yo lo quería. Me importaba lo que le pasaba y también sentía que él me correspondía pero no podía llegar y entregar todo, para que luego mi corazón quedara… destrozado

-estas enamorada-dijo Reneé sacándome de mis pensamientos-tienes la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando me enamore de Charlie-la mire con la ceja alzada

-no te hagas Isabella-dijo utilizando mi nombre completo-ustedes se aman, se ve a la legua y… creo que debes darme las gracias. Si no fuera porque me acompañaste ese día al hospital, no lo hubieras conocido-dijo. Reí nerviosamente. Era un poco extraña la forma en la que nos habíamos conocido y también era poco el tiempo que llevábamos "saliendo", y no podía evitar sentirme dependiente de él y eso… de algún modo me daba miedo. Yo ni siquiera era dependiente de mi madre. A lo mejor, lo que sentía por el sí era amor, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca lo había sentido y tampoco tenía experiencias con que comparar. Me acorde de lo que hoy me había dicho Alice antes de salir de la casa de los Cullen "hazle caso al corazón y no veas lo racional del asunto ¿el amor es racional? No. Llega cuando menos lo esperas y no le importa las circunstancias que sean, solo pasa y ya."

-yo no sé si lo amo, es decir, el es importante para mí y lo quiero mucho… pero ¿amor? Esa es una palabra muy… grande

-la palabra amor es tan grande como tú lo haces, Isabella. Y tú estás enamorada- iba a reclamar pero me callo con el dedo-no me refutas. Te lo digo porque soy tu madre y te conozco- esta era una de las pocas veces donde Reneé parecía una madre de verdad.

-mamá, es la segunda vez que me dicen lo mismo y… no se qué pensar-dije

-tú solo hazle caso a tu corazón. Es el único que manda- dijo. Y fue lo último que conversamos porque en ese momento llego Edward.

**_Edward POV_**

Tenía todo preparado. Ya sabía cómo le diría a bella que estaba enamorado de ella. Era en estos momentos donde daba las gracias por tener una hermana tan ocurrente y creativa como Alice. Ella se había ocupado prácticamente de todo. Yo solo le había dado algunas instrucciones y lo demás… santa obra de Alice. Estaba ya casi en el hospital y eran las seis de la tarde. Perfecto. Tenía que llegar al mirador justo a las siete para poder ver la apuesta de sol… el crepúsculo. Di la vuelta a la esquina y ya estaba en el hospital. Aparque el auto y me baje para ir a buscar a Bella y a su madre. Reneé me saludo con una sonrisa y bella solo me miro y sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Algo andaba mal? Pensé en las posibilidades de que algo pudiera a ver pasado en mi ausencia, pero no encontré respuestas coherentes. Les abrí la puerta a las dos y rodé el auto para poder ir a su casa rápidamente para llegar a tiempo.

Camino a la casa de Bella, ni su madre ni ella hablaban y eso me ponía nervioso. De vez en cuando la mamá de Bella le mandaba miradas a Bella y ella se sonrojaba furiosamente y bajaba su mirada. ¿Tenía algo que ver conmigo? ¿Habrían… hablado de mí? El sonido de mi celular rompió el silencio que reinaba en el auto. Mire la pantalla y era de Alice

-Alice-dije a modo de saludo

-está todo listo. Solo tienes que venir y decirle lo que sientes-dijo rápidamente. Me la imagine sonriendo y dando saltitos de felicidad

-lo haré. Gracias-dije antes de cortar. Seguí conduciendo un poco más hasta que llegue a la casa de Bella. En este momento me puse nervioso. No sabía cómo se tomaría Bella el hecho de que… le vendara los ojos y la llevara a un lugar desconocido. Reneé bajo del auto y Bella la siguió. Me baje rápidamente y al llegar a su lado la tome de la mano, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Reneé. Cuando nos vio sonrió aun más y bella se volvió a sonrojar.

-Reneé… te importaría que me llevara a Bella un momento-dije mirándola con una sonrisa. Bella me miro con el ceño fruncido

-no, está bien. Puedes demorarte. Yo me iré a acostar. Cuídense-dijo antes de entrar a la casa

Bella se giro hacia mí-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿le paso algo a Alice? Está bien…-coloque un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolos

-todo está bien. Solo quiero… hacer algo. Pero para eso-rebusque en mi chaqueta la venda que Alice me había prestado- necesito vendarte los ojos. ¿Aceptas?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-¿vendarme?-pregunto-¿para qué?-

-es una sorpresa. Por favor Bella, no me arruines la sorpresa si-dije acercándome a ella, estando a milímetros de sus labios- ¿sí?

Ella pestañeo aturdida-está bien-dijo frustrada- pero tendrás que guiarme. Si mirando soy torpe no me imagino vendada-dijo alejándose un poco mas de mi

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre-nunca te dejare caer-

Le coloque la venda con mucho cuidado de no apretarla mucho en su rostro y la guie, otra vez, hasta el auto. El camino hacia el mirador fue tranquilo, pero podía sentir que Bella estaba impaciente y nerviosa, hasta pude ver que estaba algo molesta por como fruncía el ceño. Solté unas risitas

-¿Qué es gracioso?-dijo volteándose para mirarme, pero sin ver.

-nada. ¿Estas molesta?-pregunte

-no. Bueno, si.-dijo-no me gustan las sorpresas. Las odio-

-te aseguro que esta sorpresa, te encantara-dije sonriendo

Ella hizo una mueca y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el asiento. Estuve conduciendo unos diez minutos más hasta que llegue al mirador. Estacione al auto y sentí a Bella tensarse.

-me puedo quitar la venda ya-pregunto.

-no. Yo te sacare la venda cuando todo esté listo. -Abrí la puerta del volvo y me dirigí hacia el puesto de bella para abrirle la puerta. Antes de hacerlo eche un vistazo a lo que Alice había realizado y lo único que pude pensar fue "Alice eres un genio" definitivamente Alice era la mejor.

**_Bella POV_**

Sentí como Edward abría la puerta del volvo y salía del auto. No podía ver nada claro. Solo hacia eso, sentir. Estaba vendada y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Edward dijo que era una sorpresa y yo odiaba las sorpresas.

-ahora-dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del volvo y dándome una mano para bajarme-quiero que lentamente te saques la venda y no digas nada hasta que yo termine de hablar- dijo con una voz que destilaba… amor por todas parte. Hice lo que me pidió. Me empecé a sacar la venda lentamente y cuando empecé a ver nítidamente me quede sin habla… definitivamente había perdido el habla. Lo que él había hecho por mí era… hermoso

Estábamos en el mirador de Phoenix y sobre nosotros estaba la apuesta de sol más hermosa que había visto nunca, era el crepúsculo del día. La mejor parte del día. El cielo que se encontraba a la altura de nosotros estaba en tonalidades rojo, naranjo y amarillo. Era la apuesta de sol más hermosa de mi vida. Y eso no era todo. En el suelo, habían dos palabras escritas que me dejaron aun más congelada de lo que estaba. En el suelo las palabras "Te amo" resplandecían aun más que la apuesta de sol. Estaban encendidas con fuego. No sé como lo había hecho, pero en ese momento, en ese mágico momento me di cuenta de la verdad. Yo si lo amaba y no había querido aceptarlo. Yo había sido tonta al no querer reconocerlo y ahora sabía que él era la persona que estaba destinada a mí porque nadie se había esmerado tanto en hacerme un regalo como este.

-Edward…- le dije mirándolo. El me silencio

-no. Deja que te diga todo lo que siento en este momento- asentí-yo… Bella yo nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti. Tu llegaste a mi vida de una manera… poco convencional. Desde ese momento no puedo dejarte a un lado de mis pensamientos. Estas todo el día presente en mi.-dijo. Me tomo una mano y miro la apuesta de sol- esto es lo que tú significas para mí. El crepúsculo. El término de una vida en soledad y el comienzo de otra llena de belleza y… amor-dijo mientras yo me perdía en sus orbes esmeraldas- te amo. No sabía que nombre ponerle al sentimiento que me embargaba cada vez que estaba contigo. Trataba de buscar un nombre y no podía porque ningún nombre alcanza a decir la intensidad con la que siento cuando tu estas. Amor es un nombre que no le llega ni a los talones a lo que siento por ti. Pero es lo que más se le asemeja-

Ahora tenía los ojos llorosos por la emoción. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? ¿Cómo podía merecer a alguien como él? No lo entendía, era imposible que él fuera para mí

- tengo otro regalo para ti-dijo soltándome de las manos para ir a buscar algo a su volvo. Llego en menos de un minuto con un ramo de rosas de varios colores

-esto es una pequeña muestra de lo que siento por ti- saco del ramo la rosa amarilla- esta rosa, que para muchas personas significa traiciones y otras cosas, no lo es. La rosa amarilla significa felicidad y satisfacción. Eso es lo que sentí cuando te vi. Una alegría. Un ángel que había llegado a iluminar mi vida- me la entrego y me dio un beso en la frente

-ahora-dijo sacando la rosa azul-una rosa azul. La rosa azul significa confianza, armonía y afecto. Todas esas cosas que siento contigo.-me la entrego igual que la otra y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Quedándose un rato mas acariciando su mejilla con la mía. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto y disfrute las sensaciones que llenaban mi cuerpo

-una rosa rosada-dijo entregándome la otra-significa que no tengo ninguna doble intención contigo. Te quiero por lo que eres y te siento parte de mí-me la entro y me beso la otra mejilla

-Ahora- saco una rosa burdeo-una rosa burdeo. Significa belleza inconsciente. Tú, nunca te aprecias por lo que eres. Tú eres la belleza encarnada, Bella. Eres la persona más Bella que han visto mis ojos- me entrego la rosa y me dio un beso en mi cuello

-una rosa blanca- la saco y me la entrego- una rosa blanca significa pureza e inocencia-dijo tomándome una mano- esa rosa se resume en una palabra: Tú. Tú eres pura e inocente. Eres un ángel con un gran corazón-me la entrego y me dio un beso al otro lado del cuello

Solo le quedaba una rosa en la mano era una rosa roja

-y la ultima pero no menos importante-dijo acercándose más a mí y dándome la rosa- una rosa roja. La rosa roja significa amor. Simplemente eso. Amor. Eso es lo que yo siento por ti y esta rosa, esta insignificante rosa lo simplifica. Me encantas, me fascinas, me completas… Te amo.-se acerco a mí y junto nuestras frentes y lentamente, muy lentamente nos besamos, disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo. Fue un beso lleno de amor, lleno de ternura, de afecto. En este beso nos entregamos todo lo que sentíamos sin palabras. Yo le entregue todo mi amor en ese beso. Nos separamos, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas

-dime qué piensas por favor-dijo tomándome las manos

-yo…-era ahora o nunca- también te amo-dije. Edward sonrió y se alejo un poco de mi. Sentí un vacio en mi pecho

-Isabella Swan… quieres ser mi novia-pregunto sonriendo

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –si… si Edward si quiero ser tu novia-corte la distancia que nos alejaba y lo rodee con mis brazos y le di un beso lleno de alegría mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos

-Bella estoy tan feliz que quiero gritar-dijo se separo de mi y se fue a parar en la baranda y empezó a gritar

-ELLA ME AMA-grito riendo-TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN-corrió hasta donde estaba y me tomo en brazos y empezó a darme vueltas. Empecé a reír y daba las gracias al destino por ponerme frente a Edward. Por ponerme al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Ahora entraría a la universidad, y sabia que junto con Edward cualquier cosa, problema o desafío lo podría superar, porque él era mi otra mitad y sin el… no era nada.

_**FIN **_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_ULTIMO CAAAP!_**

**_HEELLOOO CHICAAAAS!_**

**_ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA/TRISTE POR HABER ACABADO ESTE FIC!_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON RR Y NUNCA PENSE QUE ESTE FIC TUVIERA TANTO EXITO ENTRE NOSOTRAS!_**

**_MUCHOS BESOS Y MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOODO (RR, ALERTAR, FAVORITOS, ETC)_**

**_AUN NO SE SI SEGUIRE CON UNA SECUELA, POR QUE ESTOY CON MUCHOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE...._**

**_TAMBIEN TENGO UN ONE-SHOT QUE LO SUBIRE MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO... Y TAMBIEN EL ULTIMO CAPI DE VISION DE AMOR, QUE TAMBIEN TERMINARA_**

**_CON ESTE CAPI SE CIERRA UN CICLO Y LES DOY GRACIAS A TODAS LA QUE FUERON PARTE DE ESTE HERMOSO FIC!_**

**_BSOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS Y BENDICIONES_**

**_CKAMILA :D!_**


	12. EPILOGO

**_Epilogo_**

_Siete años después_

¿Cómo puedes explicar todos los momentos felices de tu vida? ¿Cómo saber cuáles son los más "especiales"? en mi vida había habido muchos momentos especiales.

El matrimonio de mamá. Siempre pensé que mamá estaría siempre sola, pero me equivocaba. Ella un año después encontró el amor al lado de Phil un jugador de ligas menores. No sé como paso, pero de un momento a otro mi madre comenzó a mejorar. Los médicos decían que era porque tenía menos estrés y todo eso. Ahora estaba muy feliz con Phil y su cáncer ya se había curado prácticamente todo. Solo tenía que ir a revisiones por pura precaución.

Y Alice. Alice ya se había recuperado del todo. Podía tener una vida normal. No es que antes no la haya tenia, pero ahora era mucho mejor que antes. Ella seguía con Jasper, por supuesto. Y en unos tres meses más tendrían a su primer hijo. Alice estaba radiante y Jasper no podía acumular mas felicidad de la que tenia.

Emmett y Rosalie tenían su cuento aparte. Al los meses de que me pusiera de novia con Edward ellos estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Todos estábamos muy contentos por ellos, ya que sabíamos que lo que más querían era tener una familia. Para sorpresa de todos, cuando el bebe iba a nacer no era ÈL bebe si no que era ELLA. Emmett estaba tan feliz y juro que nunca lo había visto tan centrado en algo. Miraba casi con adoración a la pequeña Rossie.

Pero lo más importante para mí, era mi hijo Anthony. Había sido una sorpresa el día que me entere que estaba embarazada. Dos años después de aquel día que fue el más feliz de mi vida me entere que el fruto de mi amor con el de Edward, yacía dentro de mí. Aun recuerdo la cara de emoción de Edward. Creo que ese es uno de los recuerdos que siempre tendré grabado en mi memoria.

Como olvidar mí hermoso matrimonio. Apenas supimos que Anthony venia en camino, organizamos un boda –bueno, Alice la organizo- y todo salió hermoso.

Ahora, en este mismo momento, estaba tratando de "ganarle" a Anthony, para que dejara de hacer berrinches para que fuera al colegio

-Tony ¡tienes que ir al colegio!-grite

-¡NO! No quiero ir-dijo haciendo un puchero. Sonreí. Se parecía tanto a Edward, en tantos aspectos. Sus gestos, sus señales de frustración, su cabello… todo. Era un mini Edward. Mi Edward en miniatura

-mira Tony no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres ir…-

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada. Me gire y toda mi preocupación se desvaneció.

Como si los años no pasaran, cada vez que mis ojos veían a Edward, mi corazón involuntariamente saltaba mejor dicho corría en mi pecho. No podía describir lo feliz que soy con él. El era mi otra mitad, era mi segunda parte, mi complemento… mi todo

-lo que pasa es que Tony no quiere ir al colegio- dije mirándolo

-¿a, si?-pregunto. Asentí. Miro a Tony que también asintió. Edward se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar a su altura y le empezó a decir cosas al oído, que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar. Me entro curiosidad. Poco a poco, a medida que Edward le contaba cosas la sonrisa de Anthony se hacía más grande, hasta que termino con una muy sonora carcajada. Alcé una ceja

-¿de qué hablaban?-pregunte curiosa

-son cosas de chicos- respondió Anthony sonriéndole a Edward. Los mire con incredibilidad

-lo siento amor, pero Tony tiene razón. Son cosas de chicos.-dijo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que ponía mi mundo al revés- ahora Tony, anda a buscar tu mochila porque nos vamos al colegio-dijo

Tony corrió hacia su dormitorio y en menos de un minuto ya tenía su mochila entre sus hombro y nos hiso apurarnos porque no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

-mamá… tengo que ir-decía Anthony. No podía creer como se habían intercambiado los papeles. Tanto había luchado con él para que fuera al colegio y ahora, que estamos frente a la puerta no podía dejar de abrazarlo. No podía entender como cinco años habían pasado tan rápido. Ya no sería mi bebe…

-vamos Bells… el tiene que ir- dijo Edward acariciándome la espalda.

-tiene razón el señor Cullen-dijo una voz cantarina. Levante la vista de Anthony y me fije en una señorita que tenia delantal. Sonreí tristemente y le pase la mano de Anthony

-mira Tony, allá están los niños que serán tus compañeros. Anda y juega con ellos- dijo con cariño Anthony sonrió y salió corriendo. Se paro antes de entrar al colegio y nos envió un beso a Edward y a mí. Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

-no se preocupe estará bien. Siempre el primer día es el más difícil. Pero se acostumbran-dijo la señorita antes de despedirse y entrar al colegio.

Suspire y me trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-¿Cuándo pasaron estos cinco años que no me di cuenta?-pregunte cuando estábamos ya en el auto. Estaba recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-no lo sé amor, pero han sido los mejores años de mi vida-dijo sonriendo

-para mi igual-respondí

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos recostamos en el sofá. Nunca me cansaría de estar en los brazos de Edward.

Yo me había graduado de editora y mi trabajo mayormente lo hacía en casa y Edward se había graduado de medicina y tenía turnos intercalados. Hoy le tocaba en la tarde.

-¿en qué piensas?-dijo Edward sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

-en que creo que no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora-conteste

-ese es mi único trabajo-dijo dejándome confundida ¿su trabajo?

-¿trabajo?-pregunte

-sí, hacerte feliz es lo único que quiero hacer para toda la vida.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Me acerque lentamente a él y juntamos nuestros rostros dejando nuestras frentes conectadas. Rose con suavidad su nariz con la mía, sintiendo como cada célula de mi cuerpo se conectaba con las de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y daba gracias a quien quiera que fuese por haberme mandado dos luceros a iluminar mi vida.

-te amo, nunca te alejes-escuche que decían entre beso y beso

-nunca lo haría… ni muerta-dije antes de fundir nuestros labia en un beso lleno de amor y cariño

No podía estar más agradecida. Tal como mamá había dicho hace siete años atrás, tenía que darles las gracias por haberme llevado ese día al hospital. Sabía que de alguna u otra forma nos habríamos encontrado, era el destino. Pero aun así… daba las gracias por haber pasado esa tarde en el hospital, gracias a ella… yo había conocido a la razón de mi existencia.

* * *

**_.....OK. LO ADMITO..._**

**_ESTO ESS RARO... DESPUES DE TANTO TIMEPO Y COSAS PERO... NO TENGO CABEZA PARA HACER SECUELA Y... TENGO DOS HISTORIA QUE EL VIERNES COMENZARE A SUBER ;) (PASSO EL DATO XD)_**

**_ESTO SURGIO CON UN rr QUE ME DEJARON (APARTE, DOY LAS GRACIAS A SOFI CULLEN POR ANIMARME)_**

**_EN FIN NO SE COMO QUEDO POR QUE LO ACABO DE ESCRIBIR Y LO ESOTY SUBIENDO... LO SIENTO SI NO FUE DE SU AGRADO PERO A MI ME GUSTO XD!_**

**_DEJEN RR _**

**_OOO.. GRACIAS, NUNCA PENSE TENER MAS DE 100!!! ES GENIAL..._**

**_BESITOS A TODAS Y EL VIERNOS COMIENZO CON_**

**_LA NOSTRA VITA DI DISTANZA (LUNA NUEVA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALICE)_**

**_Y UN PROYECTO QUE AUN NO TIENE NOMBRE PERO TAMBIEN LA SUBIRE EL VIERNES XD!_**

**_BESITOS A TODAS (OS) Y DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOOOS_**

**_CKAMILA XD_**

**_PD: FALTAN SOLO 10 DIAS PARA RR!_**


End file.
